I Loved You
by LoLoGCTayTay
Summary: The pain. That was all she could think about, the seizures continued as the Wolf bite and the venom battled it out. Everyone knew she was going to die...
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

**I LOVED YOU**

His body dropped to the floor.

His Chest rising with his last breaths…

"I…I…" he stuttered.

He coughed up blood.

The tears were flowing down, down and dripped on his face.

His eyes closed and she knew, she wouldn't ever see the light blue orbs again.

She cradled him to her chest, as her body was took over by sobs.

"I… I loved you," She gasped.

So many words repeated.

So many never said.

So many words you crave to hear yet never will.

So much gained…

And so much lost.

She walked away…

Away from her forever, her everything.

She dried her tears as she prepared

To have him avenged…

Her mind echoed with words she would never hear…

_I LOVE YOU_


	2. Disaster Date

**Hi, So here is the VERY FIRST CHAPTER! I am SO nervous… just so no-one is confused this story plays of in Breaking dawn and in the first season of TVD when Damon find out that our dear Katherine is not in the church tomb thingy.  
>So the song for this chapter is –You'll Think off Me-Keith Urban -<strong>

**CHAPTER 1  
>DISASTER DATE<strong>

At a luxury café in Seattle, two girls were having their daily cup of coffee. Best friends since preschool, the two twenty year olds knew each other inside and out.

"Hey, don't we look like spoiled bitches!"Scarlett Weber exclaimed, laughing. Carina swan took in the red and white attire of her friend and then at her cream one. A tinkling laugh escaped her. They really did.

"So, Carrie how's things with you and Bret?" Scarlett asked tentatively. Carrie frowned, Bret Miller was her boyfriend of almost six years, and they did everything together. He was her first and she was his first. But lately they have been drifting apart.

"Um," Carrie said, blinking tears out of her blue eyes, "I definitely think there is someone else. Yesterday he was talking on the phone and when I walked in he hung up quickly and when I asked he said it was 'nothing'." She said.

"Men…can't live with them, can't live without them." Scarlett sighed and continued to nurse her Latte. Carrie looked at her best friend, wondering what she'd do without her.

Suddenly, the bell of the café chimed. Scarlett looked up sporting a milk moustache; her green eyes widened.

"BF twelve-o-clock" she whispered while wiping her lips with a napkin. Carrie turned and there stood the person she loved. His dark blonde hair was windswept and his blue eyes troubled.

"Bret! What a surprise!" Scarlett said getting up and giving him kiss on the cheek. Carrie stood up to give him a kiss but he pulled away. This was what she'd meant by drifting away. She frowned and sat down. Scarlett's eyes widened she cleared her throat.

"Ooh!" she said. "Are those Gucci shoes I see? I better go check it out!" she said noticing the store just across the café. Scarlett got her coat and gave Carrie a hug. Brown and blonde, so different and yet so much the same. She left quickly, to avoid awkwardness.

"What's wrong Bret?" Carrie asked with narrowed eyes. She was sick and tired of his attitude.

"Why do you assume that there is something wrong?" he asked hesitantly. He instantly knew he shouldn't have said that; Carries eyes took on a look she only got when it is her time of the month.

"Are you kidding me?" she yelled. A few people looked at her, irritated. She shot them an apologetic look.

"Are you kidding me?" she hissed quietly, turning wild again. "These days you don't even talk to me, and just now! What was that?" she was livid.

"Babe, relax! You are making a scene!" he said, not wanting to be thrown out of the café.

"Don't you 'Babe' me! Who is she, do I know her?" she took his moment of shocked silence as a yes and continued"It's that Jessica chick isn't it, I gonna rip her th—"

"It's a guy," Bret said almost inaudibly. There was a moment of stunned silence.

"You're gay?" she asked incredulously.

"No!" Bret said. "I mean, yes. I don't know! I'm confused." He put his head in his hands. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

"What triggered it? What did I do wrong that you would give up woman completely? I can't understand." she said through her tears. He looked appalled.

"No! You did nothing wrong. It is just that ugh! You are always at work, and I got lonely." He said. She covered her mouth so that the sobs would stay in. "Babe, I love you… So much." He said trying to take her hand but she pulled away.

"I am not breaking up with you." He said simply. She looked at him in surprise, but he just said he was gay, and last time she checked she is not a guy.

"What are you saying?" she asked cautiously, knowing there is a catch somewhere. Bret was a business man after all.

"I am saying I still want to see you… both." He said looking her in the eyes. She was horrified; appalled; totally disgusted.

"What? I can't believe you are actually considering this! You're sick Bret!" She said, yet again, furiously.

"I love you too much Carrie, I'm selfish I want you both." he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She stood up and slapped him across the face. People looked up in alarm.

"You are revolting Bret Miller" She hissed, "I never want to see your miserable face again!" she got her coat and went outside. Scarlett was waiting for her. Carrie went straight for her, put her head on Scars' shoulder and cried. Scarlett put her arms around her best friend without asking what happened. Carrie looked up at Scarlett.

"We broke up Scar." She said while Scarlett dabbed her tears. Scarlett was surprised, they couldn't have broken up! They were high school sweethearts. They were one of those people whom everyone expected to get married, have three kids, a little suburban home and finally die in each other's arms after at least fifty years of blissful marriage. Okay that was a little farfetched, but they were practically engaged. They always figured everything out. What did he do that was so bad that they broke up? Scar put Carrie's blonde hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes.

"What did he do?" she asked seriously, because if Carrie had done something wrong then she of all people would have known. And besides, Car was way too loyal to anything wrong in a relationship. Carrie took a deep breath and told Scar what had happened in the café. Scar was a great listener and looked like she was going to be sick when Carrie told her about the seeing-both-of-them-at-the-same-time thing.

"It's horrible; I mean you want the person you love to love you and no-one else. It is revolting. Seriously! I want to meet this guy and ask him if he is okay with this!" Scar said. They were now sitting on a bench. And Scar was busy rubbing Carries back affectionately.

"Yeah," Carrie said feeling much better "Now I must go pack; the house belongs to him after all. I think I'll go stay with my dad for a while in Forks, want to come with?" she asked Scar knowing that she saw her mother three years ago. Carrie's father was the Police Chief of Forks, Washington and his name is Charlie Swan. She'd left three years ago to go to college and that was also the last time she had seen her little sister, Isabella Swan. Sure they talked over the phone but sure they talked over the phone, but Carrie had yet to know many things about her sister. She had yet to hear Bella's college plans or even how her honeymoon with Edward had gone. Scars' little sister was actually great friends with Carrie's but not joined to the hip like Scar and Carrie.

"I called my mom yesterday and she said that Angela is home. Can't wait to see the little squirt again," she said a light shining in her eyes. Just then Carrie got a call.

Caller ID: Dad

"_Carrie?"_ Her dad said. Instantly, she knew something was wrong. She excused herself and walked away.

"What's wrong dad, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"_No I'm fine, it's Bella," _he said and instantly her stomach clenched. What that girl could manage with just her feet was horrifying. "_She came back from the honeymoon about a month ago. They told me she had some tropical sickness; they said she can die any moment…and I can't see her Car. Can you pinch off enough time to come support your old man?"_

"Of course I can, Dad! Scar and I were planning a trip there anyway. We'll book our tickets right now. Be strong Daddy…for our Belsy!" she said shocked to core. Bella was clumsy, but the worst sickness she ever had was the cold. That girl has the best immune system Carrie had ever seen.

_Oh Bells, I hope you are okay_, she prayed. _Hang on your big sister is coming; she won't let anything happen to you!_

She walked back to Scarlett who was now eating a doughnut. Carrie sat down next to her and rubbed her face. This has been exhausting. It has taken its toll on her. She checked her watch; it was nine am. Seriously, all that happened in just three hours? She sighed there is enough time to book a plane ticket to Port Angeles. Maybe they can even catch one today.

"Scar, we need to go to my place and get all my stuff and then we need to pack to go to Forks. We need to get there as fast as possible." She said while typing a text message to her boss that she and Scarlett would be taking four days of for there was a family emergency. Scarlett was confused, why couldn't they wait till the next day? "Why? We can go tomorrow. What's the rush?" she asked with a mouth full of doughnut, looking over Carina's shoulder to read the text she was sending. Family emergency? They didn't have a family emergency.

"Bella is the rush. She is sick Scarlett." Carrie said her voce thick yet again. Scar sighed, could this day get any worse?

"Is she okay? It is not terminal, is it?" she asked hoping she was jumping to conclusions, and that that wasn't the case. Carrie looked at her and frowned. She didn't really know.

"Dad said that she could die at any moment," she said, her frown deepened. Scarlett jumped up.

"Oh no Car, this is horrible! We need to get there as soon as possible. Let's go pack; then go to my place and book the tickets. We'll pay extra to get them today," Scar said pulling Carrie up with her. She ushered her friend into the silver Mercedes. A few minutes later they were in Carries apartment getting her stuff.

"I'm hungry! I'll go get the cookies you bought yesterday. Be right back!" Scar said. Carrie rolled her eyes; Scar was always hungry. Suddenly the door burst open and a guy barged in. He stomped to the living room where Carrie stood. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Excuse me but what exactly are you doing in my house?" she put her hands on her hips, looking him in the eye. They popped open and he mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry didn't catch that," she said putting her hand to her ear. He wasn't impressed by her sarcastic attitude.

"I said, what the hell are _you_ doing here when Bret broke up with you just now?" he said getting right up to her face. She narrowed her eyes, took a step back and gave him a good slap.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?" he roared, rubbing his now reddening cheek.

"Hey I know you!" Scar said coming in with her packet of cookies. "Carrie! That is Charles Newton! Football captain when we were seniors! What are you doing here…?" She said, then she took his reddened cheek and her best friend's furious expression in and it dawned on her.

"Oh! Well this certainly _is_awkward. Well, I need some milk with this so… yeah." She scurried back in to the kitchen_…_all previous thoughts about confronting Bret's…alleged boyfriend out the window.

"Chuck? Really?" she asked. They were like brother and sister in high school. How could he? She felt seriously betrayed.

"Car?" he asked. They had both changed so much over the years, her face had matured greatly and he had died his hair black. She stepped forward and slapped him across the face yet again and this time he felt like he deserved it.

"How could you Chuck! After all we've been through and you go and do this to me?" she accused. He raised his hands looking at her seriously.

"I thought you broke up when you went to college." he said defending himself. She stepped back. She didn't care. He had still stabbed her in the back; didn't matter if he knew or not.

"Come on Scar, we've got everything. We are leaving." she called as she stalked out of the apartment with the luggage in her arms. Scar hurried out of the kitchen with her cookies. She tossed one in Charles's direction and walked out with a huff.

_***I*LOVED*YOU***_

"Let's roll!" Scar said as she stepped on the plane. Carries phone rang; she answered it without looking who it was.

"_Carrie, babe, this is absurd! You can't leave!" _Bret said through the phone. She got on the plane and sighed.

"I loved you, Bret. But you messed it up, sorry." She said and hung up.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**So here is the new chapter, I'd love it if you would review it makes me feel appreciated! Thank You Mickibelle and UltimateLoveStorys for the beautiful reviews! I was so excited when I saw the (2) in my inbox! Read on, Dear readers! **

**CHAPTER 2**

**HOME SWEET HOME**

The plane ride was uneventful. Carrie and Scar slept through the whole ride. When they arrived it was already the next morning. They start to walk off the plane when Scarlett paused.

"Hey, do you think it is a felony to steal peanuts from the plane? Because I'm hungry." Scar added when Carrie gave her a questioning glance. Carrie laughed and snatched a few packets of peanuts from the snack bar when they passed. Scar looked pleased with herself as she opened the packet and munched away. Carrie gave her friend a hug.

"What was that for?" Scar asked swallowing a mouth full of peanuts. Carrie smiled and hugged her again.

"I just love you so much peanut!" she said. They laughed heartily at the nick name Carrie gave Scar when they were little.

They set off to find Carries dad who would give them a ride to Forks. They found him easily; he was waving a big poster with _Car and Scar _scrawled on it with neon marker. They giggled and made their way to him.

"Oh, dad I missed you so much!" Carrie said when she hugged her dad fiercely. He looked behind Scar and frowned when he saw no-one else with them.

"Hey, kiddo! Where's Bret?" he asked. Carrie and Scar sighed and the retold the events of the day. When they were finished Charlie had his hand on his gun. Carrie sighed, so protective, she thought. As they were finishing with the story they were driving past the 'WE'LL COME ATO FORKS' sign. Wait…

"Dad," she said trying to contain her amusement "What happened?" he sighed.

"You remember Mike Newton?" he asked, she nodded. All was explained with one name. He was the rebel of the town. When something went missing, everyone would look at Mike. If there was suddenly a crude comment on the stop signs of Forks, everyone would look at Mike.

"Now, that is creative! Never would've thought of that!" Scar said sarcastically eating her second packet of peanuts. She was the prankster of Forks; all of them were harmless though. She'd already done this one. Twice. But more cleanly; taking out the 'T' and the 'O' out of the sign. Carrie rolled her eyes in amusement. They rolled up to the white house Carrie grew up in. Carrie's parents separated when she was four. After her parents divorced Bella went to live with their mom Renee in Arizona. Carrie stayed with her dad because he refused to let all of his children grow up without a dad around.

"Gosh! Feels like it was just yesterday that I drove away from this place to go to college." Carrie said taking her stuff out of the trunk and getting mud on her pink tunic in the process. She sighed, lucky she packed extra outfits.

"NO! This trench cost five hundred dollars!" Scar screamed when a car sped by spraying her with mud and water. Her orange trench coat was now ruined. Carrie starts to laugh uncontrollably, Scar glared at her.

"I need fries!" she stated, stomping into the house. Charlie rolled his eyes Scarlett hadn't changed one bit since the last time he saw her.

"There are left overs in the fridge Scar!" he called as they carried the luggage to the room where Carrie and Bella used to sleep. It was pale blue with faded yellow curtains. Carrie noticed that there was new purple bedding on one of the beds, Bella's bed, but it looked vacant, not slept in.

"Dad, what is wrong with her, what sickness is it?" Carrie asked turning to face her father. He ran his hand down his face and sat down on her bed. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him.

"Carlisle says that it is some rare disease that can only be found in Rio de Janeiro. Highly contagious apparently… but I don't care! I want to see-"the doorbell rang. Carrie went downstairs to answer it. Scar was standing in the kitchen door way with a plate of leftover fries, Carrie opened the door and a large tan guy was standing there. Shirtless. She looked up at him, eyeing him cautiously.

"Who are you?" he asked. Oh, how polite!

"Carrie Swan, you?" she asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Then his face lightened up and he took a step forward and pulled her in a bear hug, pulling her of her feet.

"Whoa! Slow down there buddy! I don't even know you!" she said pushing him of, off her. He only laughed and she started to think if the guy is nuts or something.

"Car! It's me Jake!" he said, watching her expectedly. Recognition dawned and it was her turn to give him a hug, though she didn't pull him of his feet 'cause that boy was heavy as shit! Wow, how did he get so ripped the last time she saw him he was an awkward teen ager with out of proportion body parts.

"Jake! Oh you've grown so much! How are you? How's Billy?" she said pulling him into the house, but he stood there immobilised. She frowned, what is wrong with him? She pulled him a little more but he wouldn't budge.

"Where is Charlie I need to tell you guys something." He said seriously. Carrie walked into the house. Frowning, she stood on the first step of the stair case

"DAD! Jacob is here! He says he has something to tell us!" she called; Scar was beaming and walking towards the brother she never gad. They met through Carrie and he was a very good friend, the kind that would watch chick flicks with you when your boyfriend just broke up with you.

"Hi, Jake how's things?" she asked, putting the plate down to give him a hug. He pulled her of her feet and she giggled.

"Nice Scar, still eating I see!" he laughed, she slapped him over the head laughing. Charlie came walking down the stairs; he took Carrie's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Come take a walk with me?" he asked them. They looked at him in confusion.

"It is about Bella." He said and gestured them to follow. He instantly had their attention. When Scar walked by him he stopped her.

"I'm sorry Scar but, I think just Carrie and Charlie should be present with this conversation." She raised her eyebrow, Carrie frowned. Oh no, she needs her best friend if they are going to talk about Bella!

"If this is about Bella then Scar comes to, she is family!" she stated angrily. Jake eyed her sceptically, not wanting to obviously, but he had to comply; Carrie does not look in the mood.

They walked into the woods, deep enough to not see the house but not deep enough to get lost. They all turned to Jacob, waiting for him to say something; he looked at them as if he was having an internal battle.

"Okay," he took a deep breath "Bella is not sick any more, but things are a little bit weird, but good." He told them. They stared at him for a moment before letting a sigh of relief.

"Well then! Let's go! If she is not sick any more then I can see her right! Come on girls!" Charlie said elated. They were just turning to go when Jacob stopped them.

"Wait! I need to show you guys something!" he said starting to take his clothes off. They watched him in horror. That certainly is something they seriously did NOT want to see!

"Eeew, no Jake we do _not_ want to see you naked!" Carrie said covering her eyes, he just continued. When he was done he took a deep breath and starts to shake, and ripple. They were worried.

"Jake! What are you doing?" Scar exclaimed. Then he burst into a giant wolf, Scar paled. Charlie seems to have stopped breathing completely and started to fiddle with his gun. Carrie tilted her head, frowning she walked over to where the wolf was standing and reached out to touch its fur. It was soft, she smiled. He turned back into a normal teenage boy and he started to clothe himself.

"Guys, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in. The good news is that nothing's changed-except that now you know. Life will go on the same way it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this." He stated. Scar gained some colour and was livid.

"How can I go back to pretending Jacob? You burst into a giant wolf! It is imprinted into my brain for the rest of my life!" she said, Jake was calm; he dealt with this reaction before,] nothing new. The one reaction he was confused about was Carrie's, how can she be so calm?

"What is really going on with Bella? Is it really a rare disease?" Charlie asked after he started to breathe again. Jacob sighed and started to play with his hands.

"She _was _sick, but she is better now. She just had to change a little to get better." He stated, Carrie was now completely worried. Is her sister really okay? What was this change he was talking about? She wanted to know. Immediately!

"What do you mean 'change'?" Charlie. Jacob thought of the appropriate answer, and chuckled when he came up with it. They glared at him; this was SO not the time for jokes.

"Well lets' just say she looks allot more than Esme now than she looked like Rennèe." He said.

"Does she change into an animal too?" he asked quietly. Jake laughed, lifting a bit of the tension. Carrie chuckled half-heartedly but Scar and Charlie didn't really get the joke.

"She wishes she was that cool!" he said. Scar and Carrie scoffed at his arrogance. It was not that cool to be a… whatever he was. Jacob was actually having fun, even though he knew Bella would kick his butt if she found out- which, he guessed she still would anyway- especially with that pixie around.

"Now, I want you to know a little bit more about were-"he started but Scar cut him off holding up her hands with a look of disgust on her face. He looked at her in confusion, this stuff is really interesting.

"We would rather not know the specifics." She said lowly with a scratch to her voice, almost as if she was nauseous. Carrie rubbed her back and nodded, even if she was fascinated by him she'd rather know as little as possible.

"Did she know what she got herself into when she married Edward?" Carrie asked accusingly. Jacob nodded.

"Sure she's known all about this for years, since she first came to Forks!" he said. Charlie's face turned red, then purple then blue. He was obviously furious that she didn't tell him, and that she would put herself I so much danger. Carrie sighed; her dad really needs to let go. Bella made her choice and now she has to face the consequences, even if her family didn't know what these consequences were.

"Well, I am in serious need of chocolate, Carrie can you come with me to get some?" Scarlett asked wanting to get out of the awkwardness, yet again. She didn't want to go alone; this town is full of people they know and she doesn't necessarily like all of them. If she does meet someone on the way there she wants Carrie to be with her. Carrie nodded, she said goodbye to Jacob and together they left the forest.

Carrie sighed luckily her little sister was okay. She wanted to go visit her but she didn't know where the Cullen house was. She would have to ask Charlie to take them there after they got back from the store. Since they didn't have a car, the two girls had to walk all the way. Carrie was so preoccupied by the events that she accidentally walked into some one.

"Oh, sorry…" she drifted of when she recognised the person.

"Siobhan, Siobhan Mallory!" Scar said voicing Carrie's surprise that the bitch was still in Forks. Looks like her career to be a model backfired. When Carrie was head cheerleader in senior year, Siobhan was so jealous the girl turned as green as their uniform. She did everything to sabotage Carrie but was never successful. When they graduated and Carrie went off to study Law, Siobhan went to Las Vegas to become a model why she didn't go to New York no one knew.

"Oh, Carina and Scarlett." She said looking them up and as if they were trash, while she was dressed as the neighbourhood whore. She flipped her bleached hair over her shoulder, and walked away. Carrie and Scar exchanged a look and they burst into laughter.

"She is such a slut! Did you see the 'skirt'?" scar asked the still shaking Carrie. She nodded, that thing looked more like a belt than anything else. This made her feel so much better. They walked into the store arm in arm. The bell chimed and they fell instantly at home. Scarlett chose her five most favourite chocolates and they went to the counter to pay for the treats when the bell chimed again. In walked a woman in her fifties and the two girls recognised her immediately.

"Hi Mrs Yorkie! How are you?" Carrie asked the Asian woman. Mrs Yorkie's eyes widened and she smiled warmly. She is the most loving woman in Forks, everyone loved her.

"Oh my dearies, it has been good! Eric graduated top of his class you know!" she said proudly, Eric was her only son. After he was born she wanted him to have a sibling but they were informed she would never be able to have children again. She was very sad and wanted it to be private, but in a town as small as Forks no-one has secrets. Well some people have, obviously.

"Really? Congratulate him for us, okay Mrs Yorkie! We need to go! Bye!" Scar said. They walked back to the house to see Charlie standing by the cruiser. He had a determent look on his face, and they both knew never to argue with him when he wore that look.

"Get in the car. Both of you!" he said "We are going to see Bella." Scarlett jumped into the car. But Carrie went to the driver's side, Charlie stopped her.

"Carrie, what are you doing?" he asked, she turned to face him and looked him in the eye. She now had the look that clearly states 'I am NOT in the mood'.

"Dad. If we are going to see my little sister, I am going to drive." She said and he took a step back putting his hands in the air, not wanting to begin a fight. She gestured toward the passenger side and she got into the car.

She started the car and sped of... not caring about the speed limit.

**Unfortunately I couldn't find a song to match this chapter. I hope you liked it… I want to thank my Beta,****XxArtemisxX!**

**I do not own Twilight and The Vampire Diaries… sadly **


	4. Too Much

**CHAPTER 3**

**TOO MUCH**

Bella was sitting with Renesmee on her lap, after receiving tips from her Family on how to act human the nerves was finally setting in. Jacob was sitting in the corner fidgeting with his hands. Bella knew he was keeping something from her but she couldn't figure out what.

"Hey," she leaned toward her husband who was frequently running his hand through his already tousled hair. "What is Jacob thinking? He is hiding something from me." Edward looked up; this should be easy the mutt couldn't hide his thoughts if he took a three month long course. When Edward concentrated on him, all he could hear is the song about Jack and Jill repeated over and over again. Damn!

"He learned how to hide his thoughts. Probably the connection he has with Sam." Edward said impressed, he underestimated the dog. Bella cursed under her breath, this was just another thing to add to her irritations today. She HATED these contacts that were given to her to hide her red eyes; she could see every scratch that was on these little films that was covering her eyes.She decided to concentrate on the cars passing on the highway instead. None of them were slowing down though. Then she heard a screech of tires, and the car began to ride up the winding drive way of the Cullens.It couldn't be Charlie though. Bella knew that being a sheriff, her father always abided by the laws and that car clearly came at a speed which had to be way past the limit_._ She shared a glance with Alice, her sister in law had a look of deep concentration on her face, and she was probably trying to figure out who was driving the car. The car stopped on the lawn of the house, everyone's eyes widened; Esme loved that grass she works hard to get it like it is.

"Care! You know how fast you were going just now? In the police cruiser! I should arrest you!" a male voice sounded, Bella tensed. SHIT! Her dad called Carina, Bella looked at Jacob and his eyes were about ready to pop out of his skull. Either he didn't know she was here, or he didn't know she was coming with. A female voice sighed.

"Dad, did you seriously think I was going to drive within the speed limit, when my sister probably looks like a freak?" the voice asked reasonably, Charlie grumbled. Another female voice laughed. _NO, NO, NO! Scarlett too, oh she was going to KILL Jacob Black._ Bella felt a wave of calm come over her, she nodded to Jasper in thanks, and he gave her a warning glance.

"Hey, do you guys think they have like cheese sticks here?" Scarlett asked, they ignored her and walked over the lawn. No-one hesitated; when they came to the front door three loud knocks sounded. By now everyone was looking at Bella, she shrugged, trying to control the rage she felt toward a certain dog. Carlisle went to answer the door.

"Hello?" he said, it sounded like a question; he didn't know Carrie. By now Carrie was not letting anyone stand in the way of her and her sister.

"You must be Dr. Cullen. I would like to see my sister." She pushed him aside just to be stopped by Rose who was standing solidly in front of her. The two blondes stared at each other, blue eyes boring into gold ones.

"Just who do you think you are? Barging in here like you own the place?" Rosalie hissed, Carrie didn't even look fazed. She stared down at Rosalie because of the five inch pink wedges she was wearing.

"Hey weren't you the girl I caught in your sophomore year speaking to your reflection in the girl bathroom mirror? And my name is Carina Swan, and if you don't mind I would like to see my sister." She stepped around Rosalie who was looking embarrassed; she didn't want everyone to know about it. Jake was trying to keep the smile of his face; he missed Carrie so much, because of this reason. She didn't take shit. When Carrie laid her eyes on Bella she stopped in her tracks. She staggered and looked at her sister, she was… gorgeous not that she wasn't before but now. Her eyes, there here was something wrong with them.

"Bella?" she asked not sure if it was her. Everyone looked at Bella, her eyes was filled with love and sadness. Bella nodded, she wished she could stand up and give her big sister a hug but the risk is too big.

"Yep." They both flinched at the sound of her bell like voice. Carrie walked forward and kneeled in front of Bella. Charlie was standing in the door way being held back by a horrified Scarlett. The people in this room scare her. Carrie looked up into her sisters eyes;the feeling that there was something wrong with them was growing. Then she found the answer, she was wearing coloured eye contacts. Bella knew her sister was far too observant for her own good and was expecting something horrible to happen.

"Take out the contacts Bell." Everyone gasped, the Cullen Clan didn't know who this woman was but she was one second away if finding out their secret. Bella clutched Renesmee closer to her. She looked at Edward; she didn't know what to do! He was tensed and was focussing on Carries thoughts; all she was thinking about is that her sister was wearing contacts and that Bella need to take them out…immediately. Alice was looking at Carrie appreciatively, liking her determination and her style, she nodded at Bella to take the contacts out; Carrie will not freak out. Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she opened them again and gave Renesmee to Edward whose eyes were downcast. She lifted her hands and took the contacts out; Carrie closed her eyes after she saw the scarlet irises.

"This is what I was afraid of… my sister is a freak!" she joked weakly, trying to ease the tension. Suddenly they hear a thump, Carrie turned and Scar was on the floor, lights out. Carlisle was next to her in an instant and Carrie went to kneel next to her best friend.

"Can you bring me water in a big glass?" Carrie asked no-one in particular, Jasper gave her one. She didn't even bother to ask how he did that so fast; it was clear that this family was not human. She took the glass and threw it out on Scars' face. She gasped and woke up, Carlisle helped her up. She glared at Carrie while the mascara was running down her cheeks. Carrie laughed and so did the rest of them.

"Do you have any cheese sticks?" she asked Carlisle, he laughed, this girl just fainted and saw someone with blood red irises, and she wants food.

"Yes dear, there is in the pantry, if Jacob didn't eat it already!" Esme said, looking at Jacob, he shrugged and gave her a smile. Scar scurried after Esme, desperate to get to her food. Charlie went to sit in front of his daughter being strangely quiet for a while. Carrie went to join him.

"Who is this?" Charlie asked looking at the girl in Bella's arms. The little girl peeked out under Bella's curls and Carrie got tears in her eyes. There looking at her under bronze locks was Bella's eyes.

"I'm an aunt?" she asked, tears flowing now. Bella nodded and Carrie opened up her arms and Bella gave her to her sister. Carrie looked at her niece in wonder… she was the most beautiful baby she ever saw. Then she hugged the little girl close to her breathing in her scent. Bella was looking in wonder as her daughter wound her arms around her real aunt, by bloodline.

"Her name is Renesmee." Edward said, he was practically glowing, he and Bella were going to have a talk about Carrie and why she never mentioned her. Carrie was cooing to her niece, while bouncing from hip to hip. Then Charlie stood up and went to look at the baby in Carrie's arms.Last time he'd seen a baby this beautiful, it had been Bella. It was part of the reason they called her Isabella. Carrie was so entranced with this baby girl,she didn't even notice as Jacob walked over to stand beside Charlie. He was looking at her like he was aformer blind man who just saw miles and miles of flowers in exotic colours for the first time. Carrie pulled Renesmee away from him.

"Jacob, keep your distance!" Charlie warned, Carrie gave him a foul look, how could he… stake some obsession to this girl… she was barely a year old! Jacob was looked pained but he took a step back anyway. Bella had a pleased look on her face, luckily Charlie and Carrie got that part right. Carrie gave Renesmee to Charlie whose arms immediately formed an awkward cradle. She went to sit next to her sister who stiffened up suddenly.

"Now, I don't want to know _anything_! But I do want to know if you are safe enough to handle this child? It is not an insult Bella, it is just that the moment I saw your eyes I knew you were something dangerous!" she said, Bella looked at her sister, she sighed and flinched again. Edward rubbed her back; he knew exactly what she was going through. She couldn't answer without taking a breath and Carrie was way to close.

"Yes, she has remarkable control!" Carlisle said, to ease the apparent worry of Bella's sister. Carrie reached a hand out and took Bella's hand in hers.

"Bella, I love you so much! And I am so glad you are alive!" she said, squeezing Bella's ice-cold hand. They started to talk about the honeymoon and trivial little things, when Emmett let out a booming roar.

"GO, GO!" he shouted to the TV where a football team was just scoring. Carrie stood up to join him, she loved football. She was a cheerleader after all.

"Cool, I think that was the first time they scored all season!" Carrie said slapping Emmett's shoulder, hurting herself in the process but didn't show it.

"Yeah, about time someone scored around here!" he said wiggling his eyebrows at Bella, her expression turned furious. Carrie laughed, just then Scar made her appearance out of the kitchen with a plate full of food in her hands. Carlisle watched her worriedly. Carrie noticed this.

"Don't worry Dr Cullen! She has a very fast metabolism." She said not taking her eyes of the screen. Scar hurried over, being a football girl also.

"Yeah! Food _and_ a flat screen!" she said triumphantly. The Cullens was obviously amused by Scarlett's eating habits and her manner of speaking; it reminded them of a female Emmett. They continued to watch Football with Emmett's frequent innuendos. After about three games Charlie decided that he was hungry and they decided to go to the lodge.

"Bye, Nessie!" Scarlett said, Bella and Carrie scrunched their noses, why do they have to call her that? Her name is Renesmee not… _that_! Carrie took Renesmee in her arms and kissed her forehead, she reminded her to be a good girl and to never grow up. They went to the cruiser and watched how Bella and Charlie said their goodbyes and Charlie holding Renesmee and saying good bye to her too.

"Dad we just need to go change, my tunic is still full of mud!" Carrie said from the backseat, Scar nodded looking at her ruined trench and huffing again as she was reminded of the stupid car that ruined it. They went back to the house to change, after a half hour of getting ready Charlie chased them out of the room. When they arrived at the Lodge, it was busy. They quickly found a seat and waited for the waiter to take their orders.

"Looks like Carina is back." they heard a voice behind them; Carrie ignored the nasal voice of Siobhan Mallory. They heard a giggle of none other than her little sister Lauren Mallory.

"Yeah! Maybe Bret decided he is better off without her. She is in any way just another slut!" they laughed loudly, everyone turned to look at them. They didn't even notice.

"Oh please! I heard that he broke up with her and she trashed his place! I can't believe she showed her face here in the first place!" Siobhan laughed, Carrie felt a pang. Scarlett turned around in her seat and poured a whole glass of coke on Siobhan's bleached head, but before she could even scream, Carrie had the keys of the cruiser in her hand and was walking towards the door.

"YOU SLUT!" she heard Scarlett scream, but she ignored it. She wanted to go away, to a place she knew no-one… then she decided. She got into the cruiser and started to drive towards the Cullen's. She needed money and she knew the Cullen's were loaded, and now that she was family of them they probably didn't mind if she borrowed some?

She stopped the cruiser and was running up the drive way in the pouring rain, ruining her light pink ankle booties in the process, but she didn't care. When she got to the house she walked in, not bothering to knock. There Bella stood with an identical pair of the booties she's just ruined and a back-pack with car keys.

"What is all this?" Carrie asked out of breath. She took of the ruined booties and Bella gave her the new ones.

"Um, let's just say Alice knows things." Bella said obviously deep in thought. Just then Edward came in with Renesmee in his arms, a frown on his face.

"Just promise me one thing." Bella asked "Come and visit often will you?" Carrie was taken aback, how did they know?

"Alice knows things." Edward says with a smile.

"Yeah, I will. I just want to start over you know?" Carrie said her voice thick. Bella nodded, gave her a stiff hug and gave her the back-pack and keys.

"Go to the garage and push the button take the car and go!" Edward ushered her out of the door, Carrie blew a kiss toward Renesmee and ran out back to the garage. She pushed the button and a Mercedes beeped. Oh god, what if she totals the car.

She didn't give it a second thought and sped out of the garage. She drove into the night without any idea where she was going.


	5. Attention Seeker

**CHAPTER 4**

**ATTENTION SEEKER**

She just drove… now and then tears will block her vision and she stopped to take a breath and then she will be on the road again, not knowing where she was going. The pressure was too much for her to handle, even if it wasn't true what Siobhan said, it's just that to hear so bluntly from someone else that Bret, the man she loved, broke up with her is gut wrenching. Tears blinded her once again and when she pulled over, she saw a board.

WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS

Perfect, a small unknown town… just what she wanted. She started the car again and searched for a motel. All she could find was a quaint little building with a board in the front yard saying;

MRS. FLOWERS BED & BREAKFAST

_This will have to do_, she said to herself. She pulled over and got the back-pack, and walked to the front door. She knocked and a withered old lady opened up, she looked so small and frail. Carrie smiled.

"Hi, my name is Carina Swan. I would like to rent a room?" she asked politely. The woman smiled warmly and took a step back to reveal a very old fashioned, but very cosy living room. She took a step over the threshold and took a look around her; there were photos everywhere including wedding photos and a very large collection of school photos. She turned to look at the old lady, who she presumed was Mrs Flowers and noticed she was in her night gown.

"Sorry, but what is the time?" it was still dark outside. Mrs Flowers giggled, and put her hand in front of her mouth.

"It is 4 am darling, I was already up when you knocked. The old hip woke me up you see." She said matter of factly. Carrie smiled and followed Mrs Flowers to the office and rented out a room. She was sitting there in the little room when she decided, to get a whole new start... starting with her wardrobe. She looked in her purse to see if she had enough money, she sighed… she didn't. She decided to look in the black back-pack Bella gave her… it was heavy. She opened it.

"Holy SHIT!" she exclaimed she covered her mouth with her hand, there nestled neatly in folded piles were one-hundred dollar bills. The whole bag was full of them; well she certainly didn't have a cash shortage. She put her head on the pillow and was overwhelmed by a memory…

She was sleeping… sleeping in his arms. She smiled… his arms are always so warm. She turned and looked into those beautiful blue eyes… she brushed his hair of his forehead. He closed his blue orbs and sighed.

"I love you, Bret." She whispered and kissed him lightly.

Carrie gasped as she woke up… tears streaking down her face. She looked at the clock and it was 6 am. She sighed and got up and shuffled towards the bathroom. She decided she was going to take time to get ready even though she is still wearing the clothes from yesterday. She jumped into shower washed her hair with the shampoo provided witch smelled pleasantly like cinnamon. She washed her hair thoroughly thinking of what she was going to do today. Firstly she was going to search for a mall and buy her a whole new wardrobe and then she was going to get ready. She was going to the club nearby, to get attention and to eye the guys in town. She got out with the intention to blow dry her hair, just to find that there was not a blow dryer. She cursed her hair will have to curl today. She realised her plan to take time getting ready was failing so she just grabbed three of the thick rolls of money and her fringed messenger bag.

"Hey Mrs Flowers I'm going out so don't bring me the breakfast okay?" she said to the lady whose hair was now in an elegant bun. Mrs Flowers nodded.

"Drive safe sweetie!" she called. Carrie smiled; Mrs Flowers reminded her so much of Mrs Yorkie. She got into the Mercedes and drove into town, this town was a bit bigger than Forks. She saw the mall and instantly she parked in the parking lot. She stood in front of the reasonably small mall. She sighed and went in to buy herself everything she needed. After about three hours she had everything and she was still walking around with one of the thick rolls of cash. She quickly went to the car to put the bags away and went back in to look for a place to eat. She was walking relaxed through the mall when she saw it. A beautiful black dress, with just enough sequence. She fell in love with it. She went to buy it but as she was hurrying into the shop she bumped into someone who spilled coffee all over her dress.

"Oh my GOD!" she girl screamed, "I am so sorry… I was walking so fast and-"she starts to frantically wipe of the coffee. Carrie stopped her, the girls wide brown eyes was horrified.

"Hey! It is okay really, I just bought new stuff… relax!" she said, the girl sighed.

"Oh… Sorry again it is such a beautiful dress…"

"Don't stress about it! Bye now!" Carrie said and walked into the store to buy her dress. By now it was almost 10 so she went home. She sighed as she sat down on the bed. Her heart was aching… she wished she could just put all her emotions away and not feel anything at all. Mrs Flowers knocked on her door announcing it was lunch time. She wiped her tears and went down. She decided to pass the time by helping Mrs Flowers clean up the house. When she looked at the clock it was 6 am. She excused herself and laid her outfit out on her bed. She jumped into the shower and washed her hair again. After an hour of perfecting her make-up and hair she was ready.

"Don't wait up Mrs Flowers!" she called, she got into the car and sped off towards the club. She parked and took a deep breath; this is the first step she will take to forget Bret. She got out and went straight to the bar. She ordered her drink and the night began. She downed it and went to look for someone to dance with. She danced from one guy to another never doing the trouble to remember their names. She swayed her hips and shook her head. She was dancing with a particularly drunk guy when he made a move to touch her breast. She spun around and kneed him in the balls; he sagged into a pathetic pile on the ground. She went to the bar to order he sixth drink, by now she had a pleasant buzz.

"That one is on me." A velvet voice said and a pale hand shot out to give the barman a bill. She looked at the man who was attached to the arm and saw a man who was devastatingly beautiful. He was smirking and his light blue eyes shining with mischief. Carrie was impressed.

"Why thank you!" she smiled leaning against the bar sipping her drink. His eyes roamed her body finally resting on her neck.

"The name's Damon Salvatore." He said taking her hand and kissing it, eyes on hers. She swooned, but did her best to disguise it. She smiled.

"Carina Swan, but call me Carrie." She said. He smirked yet again her eyes fell to his lips.

"So what brings you to the miserable town of Mystic Falls?" he asked taking a gulp off his scotch.

"Well, I just needed a new start, but that is certainly not a topic I want to be discussing…" she said downing the rest of her drink. She was still eying her neck and she found that very attractive for some reason. His pupils dilated. He said something and for some reason, Carrie found herself leaning in and before she knew it, she was kissing him, he pulled her closer with his hands on her hips. Her hands raised and she tangled it in his raven hair. His tongue swiped her bottom lip and she allowed him permission. This kiss was full of lust, so much different than Bret's… no forget him, she thought and threw herself into the kiss. They broke apart gasping he paid for his drink, took her hand and led her outside towards her car. She didn't even stop to wonder how he knew which was hers, she was in a daze. He got into the driver seat and she just sat there watching him. They arrived quickly at some house, he got out and pulled her in his arms and carried her up stairs. He threw her down on the bed and kissed her throat. Her pleasure turned to surprise and then horror as he suddenly bit her.

"Ow!" she said and started to struggle. Damon was enjoying the sweet nectar when he noticed that she was going limp under him. Shit, he thought, he was killing her. He bit his wrist and put it I her mouth and she started to drink. When she had gulped down the second mouthful he realised what he was doing. He was getting ready to compel her when she shot up like a bat out of hell. She grabbed her shoes and was backing out of the door.

"Get away from me you freak!" she exclaimed when he started to follow her. She needs to stand still, he can't concentrate.

"Stop moving!" he said she was dangerously close to the stairs he didn't need a dead body on his hands, especially with everything that is going on. Her dark blue eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" she didn't stop moving. He ran up to her. She was standing at the edge of the stairs and he was in front of her.

"STOP MOVING!" He tried to compel her but it didn't work.

"NO!" she barked she then took another step. He saw her eyes widen then she was falling. He made a grab for her but it looked like gravity really wanted to claim her as every time he got near her she slipped out of his hands. He heard the snap of her neck and then the snap as her back broke. She rolled to a stop at the end of the stairs, her body parts standing in weird angles.

"FUCK!" he roared and in an instant he had her back in his room. He saw the blood on her mouth and silently cursed. Great now he had a fucking vampire on his hands. He ran his hands down his face and threw the nearest thing which happened to her purse. It burst open and things scattered around the floor. He took a look at the contents. A wad of cash, a cell phone and a photo of a brunette girl with Carina, and a brochure to a boarding house. She started to stir and then she gasped rubbing her neck. God her neck hurt. Felt like it snapped. Then she remembered tumbling down the stairs. She remembered Damon drinking her blood. She yelped as she jumped up.

"Well hello sunshine!" he said smirking, she glowered at him.

"What are you?" she asked, what not who. She was trembling from head to toe trying to figure out what just happened.

"Well the question is… what are _we_?" he asked with that stupid little smirk. She stood up and gathered her things and made for the door. She wanted to get away from this apparently mental man. When she got to the door he was standing in front of her.

"Sorry, can't let you leave." He said her eyebrows rose. She tried to push him out of the way but he stood there immobile. She huffed and crossed her arms. He laughed and tapped her nose. Then he stopped laughing and dragged her down the hallway knocked briefly on the third and entered.

"Wake up lovebirds! Got a problem on our hands… well another problem." He said turning the light on to reveal a couple in the bed. The guy shot up and glared at Damon who is smirking.

"Really? When do you not smirk?" she asked pushing him away from her. The girl sat up and Carrie recognised her as the girl who poured coffee on her this morning. The girls eyes widened in recognition.

"What is she doing here…? Who is she?" the guy asked. Carrie shrugged and was suddenly overwhelmed by the girl's throat. She could see the vein pulsing there. Unconsciously she started moving forwards… toward the girl.

"Whoa slow down! You'll have to eat someone else!" Damon said pulling her backward. The guy slapped his forehead.

"Now, Carrie this is my brother Saint Stefan and his girlfriend Elena Gilbert." Carrie nodded toward them still eyeing Elena's throat. "Little brother meet the new member off the Vampire community, Carina Swan."

"Damon! How could you be so irresponsible?" Stefan asked in a deep voice. Carrie giggled.

"Yeah, Damon? How could you…" she laughed, that was clearly very saint like. "Your right, he is a Saint!"

"Oh no!" Elena said putting her head in her hands. Carrie abruptly stopped laughing. Something Damon said earlier. Something about a vampire?

"God, this house is full of mental people!" she said in annoyance. They all looked at her like _she_ is the crazy one.

"Come on! You believe…" she trailed off. She saw Bella flinching away when she sat down next to her, Renesmee sniffing her neck. Her sisters blood red eyes.

She gasped as she realized that vampires _are_ real, her own sister was one… and now she was one too…


	6. First Day

**CHAPTER 5**

**FIRST DAY**

"Well looks like, she has finally came to the realisation that she is dead!" Damon said.

Carrie turned to him. He was starting to irritate her she just wanted to slap that beautiful… what? No, annoying smirk of his face. She huffed and walked out of the door but he followed her out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you have to decide okay?" he said irritably his grip painful. Tears sprang into her eyes; this way too much to handle. She just wanted to relax and now she is in the exact same position as her sister. And above everything she didn't even know this entire thing works. One tear slid down her cheek. He looked up and groaned internally, why did he have to choose an emotional one?

"How does this work?" she asked wiping the tear away. He sighed and pulled her in the room she guessed was Damons'. They sat down on the bed.

"Okay, I drink your blood, you drink mine. You die and boom you are a vampire, you then drink from a human to complete the transformation." He said looking into her eyes. The blue orbs were full of pain and he saw war in those eyes. He felt himself soften in the first time in one hundred years.

"I don't want to die; I made a promise to my sister." She said sighing. Then she stood up and made her way to the door. He stopped her once again. She turned back with an irritated growl.

"I'll take that as a yes!" He said pulling her downstairs she looked at him with an incredulous face. They went to a study and searched the books shelf. He took an intricate case with jewels lining the lid from the shelf and opened it. The necklace he pulled was beautiful. He showed it to her she recognised the stone in the centre. It was lapis lazuli .

"It is already spelled so we don't need the witch." He said. She quirked her eyebrow. Witch, spelled?

"Once you complete the transformation you won't be able to walk in the sun, you need to wear that permanently." he said. She assumed it will keep her safe from the sun. She looked at the clock, 3 PM. She didn't feel tired, actually she felt a little hyped up.

"We should sleep." Damon said she followed him upstairs. When they got to his room they looked at each other. They moved closer their eyes on each other's lips. Then they finished what they started.

_***I*LOVED*YOU***_

She was walking into her house, enjoying the sun shining through the widows. She heard something like a moan, she frowned. She crept toward her and Bret's room. She walked in and found him and Charles in a compromising position. They both laughed at her and continued.

Carrie gasped as she woke up. She looked around her and saw she was naked in a strange bed with a huge head ache.

"What's wrong?" said a gruff voice from behind her and then she noticed she was spooning with someone. She turned and saw Damon looking sleepily at her.

"Nothing… bad dream." She said sitting up. She stretched. He sat against the head board, watching her. He got up. She tried to tame her hair, but gave it up for a bad job.

"Hey! We need to go to the boarding house to get my things!" she called she just heard the water turning on. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She saw him getting in. She decided she will be using his tooth brush and his Tylenol. When he was finished she got into the shower. When she came out, he was already dressed with an unconscious guy on the bed, a trail of blood trickling from his nose. Next to the unconscious guy was a pile of neatly folded clothes. She assumed it was for her and she got dressed.

"Breakfast. Eat." He said gesturing towards the man. She quirked her eyebrow, then she noticed the blood. She walked over and sniffed his neck. She felt a tingling under her eyes and an aching in her gums. She brought her to her gums in surprise. She touched the blood and brought it to her lips. She sighed at the heavenly smell and straddled the man. She bit him, sucking the out the euphoria that is his blood. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder; she snarled and snapped her head toward him.

"I promised Stefan you won't kill anyone." Damon said as she wiped her mouth. She was surprised by her reaction; she too didn't want to kill someone. The man stirred and she started to panic.

"Watch and learn." Damon said. He walked to the man who was sitting up. He looked him in the eye.

"You were attacked by a wolf in the woods. Repeat." He said and the man repeated and walked out. Carrie watched in wonder, she's got to learn how to do that. She followed Damon out of the room. When they got to the kitchen Stefan was making coffee.

"Damon can I speak with you alone please?" he asked eyeing Carrie warily. She shrugged, grabbed a biscuit and walked out. Damon turned to his brother smirking.

"Why?" Stefan asked taking a sip off his coffee, Damon looked confused.

"Why are you helping her?" Stefan asked. Damon looked at the place Carrie disappeared. He didn't know… why was he helping her? He never helped anyone. Maybe it was what he saw in her eyes. Or maybe she reminds him of whom he once was… but he wasn't going to say all that to Stefan.

"How is that any of your business?" Damon asked grabbing an apple. He raised his eyebrows and walked out before Stefan could answer. He saw Carrie talking to Elena. Elena was showing Carrie her blue bag and Carrie was gushing on how gorgeous it was. Damon rolled his eyes; _women_! Carrie turned and smiled at him then she turned and showed her hat to Elena who in turn gushed on how cute it was.

"Is that all you females do… gush about clothes?" he asked pouring himself a scotch. They rolled their eyes. He put the apple down.

"Is that all you males do… drink scotch?" Carrie said teasingly over her shoulder. Elena laughed.

"Shouldn't you be in school right about now?" he asked gulping down his drink and pouring him another. Elena scoffed and pulled out her cell phone. While Elena was on the phone Carrie walked up to Damon. She held out a glass and he poured some for her.

"Great ring by the way." She said eyeing his ring. He twisted it with his thumb and watched it warily.

"Yes got it from a certain dame." He said bitterly. She wondered what could've made him the sad person he is… yes she said sad. His eyes held an ancient pain she couldn't even fathom. She twirled her drink and downed it. She was just so attracted to this man… she was thinking idly when Elena cursed.

"Caroline can't give me a ride." She said going through her list of contacts for someone else.

"We need to get my stuff at the Boarding house. I can drop you of when we come back." Carrie said grabbing her keys. It was only 7 pm. Elena nodded and went out. Damon smirked at Carrie and she lifts her sunglasses up and winks at him. She got into the car and was overwhelmed by the lovely smell emanating from the human beside her. She put her head on the steering wheel got out her cell and dialled a number.

"Damon. Come here. Now!" she hissed into the phone. He appeared seconds later shooing Elena out of the front seat and handed her what looks like Stefan's coffee. She shot him a questioning glance.

"It helps… drink." He said. She downed it and gagged at how cold it was. He was right it helped. She started the car and sped to the boarding house. When they got there her foot wouldn't go through the door.

"Um…" she said looking at Damon questioningly. He didn't answer and she continued to stand there awkwardly. Mrs. Flowers looked at her strangely.

"Wel? What are you waiting for, dear? Come in!" The old woman ushered her in. Carrie put her foot through the door to test and she walked through easily. She blew out a breath and walked up stairs to get her stuff. She heard voices downstairs and figured Elena was making polite conversation but when she got down stairs it was Damon who was doing all the talking.

"You will forget you ever met Carrie… What your surname again?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes and answered him. After a few seconds she got what Damon was doing. She frowned and slapped him upside the head. This wasn't necessary.

"It is absolutely necessary. You told her everything about you? How you didn't know anyone in town? Why would you randomly move into some stranger's house?" he asked. She folded her arms.

"I am starting to wonder about that too." She said and walked out. She got into the car and waited until she heard two door slams and sped of listening to the instructions Elena was giving her. She greeted the teenager and went back to the house. They got out and put her clothes away in the closet in Damon's room. Before she could even blink Damon had her thrown down on the bed, kissing her neck trailing up to the corner of her mouth. She sighed as their lips brushed.

"Why did you come here?" he said spoiling everything. She grunted in frustration and shoved him of her. He smirked.

"None of your damn business." She said sitting up. In a second he had her pinned down once again. He looked into her eyes and saw that she very much wanted to tell him. He brushed his hand down her cheek.

"Tell me." He said. She sighed and started to tell him her story. Leaving out the part where her sister is a vampire. His eyes never leave hers the entire time.

"And then she said that she doesn't even know why I even showed my face there, and it was too much for me and I left." She said tears falling from her eyes. He wiped them of and stood. He looked at the clock and looked back at her where she is laying on the bed staring in front of her.

"I need something to drink." He said and she waved him of. He went downstairs. She laid there thinking of her rotten luck. Why? She thought for the hundredth time. _Why would Bret do that? She had always been there for him_. She sat up and saw a bottle of whiskey. She got up and poured her some. She decided she will drown her sorrows. She downed drink after drink but she didn't get even buzzed. She just sighed in frustration when she heard Damon screaming. She ran down the stairs at a blinding speed.

"That is _so_ cool!" she said and then she heard Damon moan and she hurried to him where was on the floor in the living room. She helped him onto the couch. His hands were covering his eyes.

"Get me blood… now!" he said gesturing toward the liquor cabinet. She opened it and got the bottle with the red liquid and a glass and poured him some. She blurred to him and gave it to him. She couldn't help but grin at her newly developed speed and just for another try, she sped to the window and back again.

"I see you've found one of the many advantages of being a vampire." He grunted rubbing his eyes. That is when she noticed the blood under his eyes. She sat back down next to him and forced his hands away from his eyes. She saw eyeballs growing back.

"Who did this?" she asked. He sighed and covered his eyes with his arm and told her about the tomb and how this woman Pearl escaped with the rest of the 27 vampires. He deliberately avoided the subject that is Katherine.

"She came here to seek out my help." He said rubbing his now normal eyes.

"I assume you didn't give it." Carrie couldn't help but scoff. He looked at her with his bloodshot beautiful blue eyes full of uncontrollable lust for her and their clothes were suddenly in a forgotten heap on the floor.

_***I*LOVED*YOU***_

"I need to go." He said getting dressed. She rolled her eyes and waved him away.

"Kill anyone who enters, except the brother and the girlfriend." He added as an afterthought. She giggled and agreed. He winked at her and left. She then remembered Scarlet. Will she be able to see her best friend ever again? She shook her head to remove the negative thoughts.

She wondered through the house. She went upstairs and hesitated at the door of Stefan's' room. She shouldn't snoop around other people's rooms… What Stefan doesn't know won't kill him. She went in and started to look around. She saw heaps of books and on later inspection she found out they were journals… very _old _journals. She left them alone and kept on exploring. Then on the bedside table she saw a photo. The girl in the picture looked a lot like Elena. The caption stated that this girl's name was Katherine and that this photo was dated back to 1864. She dropped the picture and walked out towards the library. She looked at the endless rows of books. It looked like hundreds of ancient books… original copies of every classic ever written but one in particular caught her eye.

"No way!" she gasped as she clutched the original copy of Wuthering Heights, not believing her eyes. She opened it and began the story. Not once did she ever get tired of this book.

After about two hours she heard a car in the drive way. She walked towards the window and saw a red mini. She saw Elena and Stefan in the front seat and relaxed. Then another car pulled up. She decided they were friends and went to the kitchen to get her something to eat. Elena smiled when she saw Carrie in front of the fridge.

"Hi Carina! Hey guys this is Carina Swan!" they nodded. She smiled as they introduced themselves as Matt and Caroline who was looking her up and down critically.

"Call me Carrie." She said taking a bite out of an apple. Matt smiled and held out his hand; Caroline just nodded and averted her eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Matt said Carrie took his hand and smiled.

"Me too. Do all the men in Mystic falls have such good manners?" she said flirting a little bit with the guy. Caroline scoffed. Matt was saying something when his eyes caught the car collection.

"Excuse me…" he said and made a beeline.

Carrie smiled and walked up stairs and finished her apple. She poured herself whiskey. She wondered where Damon was. She wanted to know why this Katherine chick looks like Elena. And if she can call Scarlett. She downed another glass when she thought of Scar. Her eyes burned and she decided that it was boring up here. She went down and saw an older woman's legs wrapped around Damon's waist. She laughed. Matt was standing there with an incredulous look on his face.

"Mom?" he asked and Carrie laughed harder. This was _so_ funny.

"Damon you naughty boy!" Carrie said almost rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh god. Matt!" the woman said getting her purse throwing a funny look at Carrie who just laughed harder. Stefan was looking at Damon silently cursing him and Elena was standing there shocked. Carrie moved forward and jumped on Damon's back. Matt excused himself and left.

"Giddy up! To the living room!" she said giggling. He walked to the living room laughing.

"Let's get drunk!" she said. In an instant she was on her feet with a bottle of vodka in her hand. She took a deep swig. She took off her blouse in a blinding speed and had his on just as fast. He turned the radio on full blast. She swayed her hips and he came up behind her with his hands on her waist his head in her neck.

"Wow… they went for the living room like two minutes ago… what happened?" the Caroline girl asked scornfully.

"Oh please! Go away!" Carrie said throwing the girl with her blouse. Caroline huffed and walked out Elena gave them a look that clearly states 'behave yourselves!' and followed Caroline out. They both laughed out loud and Damon took a swig of the vodka. He hugged her closer and she threw her hands up and kept on dancing. They fell on the couch laughing. They continued for about twenty 'minutes when they decide to slow down a bit. She was lying on his chest looking into the fire when Stefan walked in.

"Don't look at me like that!" Damon said looking at him over his shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan asked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Save the lecture! Look-"he said but was cut off by a dude that came flying through the window. Carrie sped to the other side of the room not knowing what to do. The guy stabbed Stefan in the chest with a huge piece of glass, Damon threw him off and Carrie hurried over to pull the piece off glass out of Stefan's chest. It got out and he threw her of him just as a woman jumped through the window. Damon was busy repeatedly head banging the guy. Just then Stefan came flying to her and she dodged just in time. He fell on a foot stool and grabbed its foot that broke off. The woman came to him again and he stabbed her, and again, and again. She turned a sickly grey colour with veins popping out of her face. She fell on the floor. Dead. Damon threw the guy over the couch. He got up and saw his friend on the floor and flew out of the window.

"Dammit!" Damon said watching the man go. Carrie looked at them accusingly. She couldn't even utter a word. Stefan rubbed his chest where he was stabbed gasping.

"I remember them… from 1864. They were in the tomb." He said looking at Damon who was looking way too innocent.

"What? Who? When?" Carrie stuttered gesturing toward the dead woman. Damon threw a guilty look at Stefan.

"Yeah about that…" he said. Carrie took a gulp out of her bottle feeling traumatised. They sat down in silence for about twenty minutes Carrie and Damon occasionally taking a swig vodka. Looking at the body Damon decided he will need to get rid of it. When he stood up Stefan's phone rang. He excused himself and answered it. Damon tried to get the body into the fire while still holding the bottle vodka. It was very amusing and Carrie refused to help him.

"I had a really nice time too…" Stefan said and hung up. He looked over to where Damon was still trying to move the body while Carrie laughed at him.

"Could you help me out a little bit?" he asked frustrated.

Carrie looked at the body as it smouldered in the fire… would that be her someday… _could _that be her someday?

**Sorry for the wait guys… I hope you enjoyed it? The next chapter will be up shortly… and please review… **

**PS: Thank you to my beta xXArtemisXx.**


	7. Taken

**Hi guys… sorry for the long wait! I was dealing with writers block but…. Here you go… please review guys! It makes me fuzzy inside… this chapter has lots of surprises…. I hope you like it! **

**(I know I haven't done this with the last chapters… -_-)**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING AND I REALLY DO MEAN NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! IT ALL BELONGS TO TWILIGHT AND THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**CHAPTER 6**

**TAKEN**

"God, I hate rain!" Carrie said, looking out the window. She looked over to Damon who was in deep in thought and sat down next to him. "What's got you all lost in thought?" she asked resting her head on his chest. He took a deep breath and played with a strand of her hair.

"I am just thinking of the idiot that attacked us last night."

Carrie huffed and rolled over "Just forget about it okay? He obviously didn't know what he was doing!" she said as he looked at her. And she knew… she knew he made a deal with that Pearl woman. Her eyes narrowed.

"What did she offer you?" she asked. Damon looked confused for a second then narrowed _his _eyes.

"I'll tell you later." He said. Carrie straddled his waist and looked him in the eyes. She brushed her hand down his face.

"Tell me." She said repeating what he said yesterday. He watched her with those devastating eyes. He kissed her and pinned her on her back. He placed light kisses down her neck then returned to her mouth. She moaned and tangled her hands in his hair.

"No." he said getting up and walking out. She laid there watching him with an incredulous look on her face. Then she began to curse him into oblivion.

"You'll pay for that!" she screamed after him she dressed, taking her time. She went downstairs cringing at the horrible weather. She heard something banging. Thinking it was someone who was attacking she sprinted to the living room where she found Damon and Stefan discussing something so she relaxed.

"…saying 'oops sorry'?" Stefan asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. Damon shrugged and walked past Stefan swinging the hammer. Carrie walked in and glared at Damon. Elena nodded at her and turned to Damon.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her!" she said worriedly.

"Nah **(comma)** it was more like a helpful exchange of information. Not like I had a choice. She's… scary" he concluded.The vampires head turned to the window when a car was heard in the driveway. Just when Damon was about to race through the door, Carrie put a hand on his shoulder moving towards the window. She watched as a familiar brunette walked up the driveway with a huge umbrella protecting her from being soaked. Carrie began to cry and ran to the door opening it and hugging a surprised Scarlett. They hugged, tears streaking down their faces.

"You almost scared me to death!" Scar was gasping out. "Do not _ever_ do that to meagain! Do you hear me Carina Swan?" she said firmly holding Carina at arm's length. Carrie nodded and pulled her friend close again.

"Come in, it is pouring!" Carrie pulled Scar inside where the others were still discussing the previous day's 'accident'.

"… I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." Elena was saying seriously. Carrie pulled Scar in with an eye roll.

"Ouch." Damon said. Carrie patted his head.

"This isn't being very productive." Stefan said rubbing Elena's back in a comforting manner. He looked like he wanted to say more but Scarlett was in the room. She pulled a naturally shy Scar forward.

"This is my best friend Scarlett Weber! Scar this is Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore and the self-serving psychopath is Damon Salvatore." She said pointing to the people in the room who were smiling hesitantly. Damon looked over his shoulder and smirked at her. Scar was so red that she clashed with her gorgeous yellow blouse.

"Well I have stuff to fix after last night's… incident." Damon said winking at Carrie who narrowed her eyes and pushed him out of the room jumping on his back. Scar watched in obvious confusion.

"Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Damon's voice sounded from the other room. Scarlett was now totally confused. What was going on here?

"Well… Damon got here one morning with her on his side and they're… not together…?" Elena said carefully answering the unspoken question with another question. They heard serious voices in the other room. They walked to the living room and Carrie was standing there glaring daggers at Damon who was wearing her beanie. He was smirking at her.

"You look ridiculous… take it off!" Carrie said taking a step forward. She saw Scar and stopped instantly. She looked at Damon as if asking for permission. He rolled his eyes and she vamped out. Right there in front of Scar jumping on Damon who just threw her off. Carrie heard a familiar thump and saw Scar on the floor lights out… yet again. Carrie sighed. That was probably not the best idea. Before she could even ask, a glass of water was shoved in her hand. She looked up at Damon, raising her eyebrow. He just shrugged. She poured the water over Scars' face and the girl gasped waking up.

"Oh Carrie! What have you gotten yourself into?" Scar asked tearing up once again. Carrie sat down next to her and looked up at Damon silently demanding him to sit down. He sat down and looked intently at Scarlett. Contemplating whether she was worth it. He saw how Carrie was looking at this girl. Like they were sisters. And he decided… why the hell not?

"Well…" Carrie began the whole story from the second she met Damon. She wasn't really making eye contact with her best friend; afraid that Scar will judge her.

"And now I am… well I am a vampire." Carrie said looking into Scar's eyes; which werenarrowed with confusion. Scar stood and walked over to the liquor table.

"Do you mind?" she asked Damon and he shook his head. Scar poured her some whiskey and downed it hissing as the fluid burned down her throat. "Like Bella, right?" she asked and Carrie froze. She had never told Damon about Bella.

"Do you wear contacts too? If you do take them out please." Scar was saying without any real emotion. Damon looked at her and narrowed his eyes. Carrie shook her head.

"No, not like Bella." She said. By now it looked like Damon was boiling over with curiosity.

"Who is Bella?" Elena asked the innocent yet crucial question. Carrie put her head in her hands. Then she sped to the bedroom got the photo of her and Bella and raced back. Carrie gave the photo to Elena and she smiled.

"She is my younger sister. She is a vampire but from what I've gathered not the same as us." Carrie said talking to Damon who was looking at her with confusion. He snatched the photo out of Elena's hands and looked intently at it.

"That was taken before she was transformed. This is how she looks now." She said showing them a photo of the Bella with scarlet eyes. This photo was taken during the short visit. It showed Carrie, Renesmee and Bella sitting on the couch with Edward's arm draped around Bella and Carrie's shoulders. Damon hissed as he saw the red irises of Carrie's sister.

"Well enough with the heavy… let's go eat at the grill. What do you say, meet the gang?" Elena asked Scar. She nodded and she and Carrie walked out, arms linked. Elena kissed Stefan and walked out. Then Damon pulled the beanie of his head and stood on a stool. With a creak he opened the big clock and started to fix the elegant broken hand. He heard a rustling of material and looked around to see Stefan walking in putting his rain jacket on. Damon frowned at him.

"Hunting Party?" he asked Stefan. Stefan walked pass him.

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me." He said. Damon raised his eyebrows.

"I've got two litters of soccer mom in the fridge." He said smirking as Stefanat him. "No?" he said still smirking. Stefan Zipped his rain jacket close and looked at Damon.

"Talk when I get back?" he said as he walked out.

"Alright. Send my regards to the squirrels!" Damon called after him. He fixed the clock and soon it was back to its original stature. He took a step back and admired his work. Then he went to the bar and poured himself some blood. He sat down and relaxed. He took a sip of his blood and thought of this other race vampire, immediately he frowned. It made him wonder, which is stronger, faster? He would have to find out. He downed his second drink and looked at the clock and saw it was almost an hour ago that Stefan left to go hunting. He dialled his number and it went straight to voicemail. Frowning he dialled again, Stefan would've answered by now. He ignored it for a while and got Scarlett's suitcases from her silver Mercedes. He put it away in one of the extra rooms and called Stefan again.

"_The person you tried to reach is not available at the moment. Please leave message after the beep."_ The robotic voice sounded through the phone. Damon cursed and slid the phone shut. He contemplated his options for a moment. He sped to his car and raced to Elena's house. He called her on the way but the calls ended quickly, he narrowed his eyes as he realized she was ignoring him. Damon parked carelessly on the lawn and called her once again it ended and he knocked on the door. Elena opened and looked surprised when she saw him.

He strode in and walked in looking for Stefan.

"You're ignoring me…" he said. Her face turned confused as she answered.

"I haven't. Carrie has my phone…" she said, she didn't have enough time to finish Carrie came bounding down the stairs. She jumped on Elena's back which made them topple until she jumped off laughing. Scarlett followed at a much slower pace. She was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face; she leaned against the hand rail.

"Why are you stalking Elena, Damon?" she asked past her giggles. He narrowed his eyes and she stopped laughing. She knew something was wrong. Carrie then noticed that Stefan was not with him.

"Where is Stefan? I should've answered those calls…" she said as she started to pace. Damon watched as the wheels in her head churned desperately. Then he saw how everything clicked. Carrie hissed, why was she so stupid? She walked briskly out the house with Damon on her heels.

She got into the car and waited for Damon to get in.

"You've got to be kidding me? Do you ever have a normal day? Seriously." She said irritably while he closed the door. "Yesterday it was psychotic vampires attacking for no apparent reason and now the same psychotic vampires have your brother? What is this? Days of our lives?" she continued to rant not starting the car.

"Are you going to start the car or what?" Damon asked smirking yet again. Just then Elena stormed out the house with her jaw set and an umbrella over her head. She got into the back seat. Carrie and Damon looked at her, their looks clearly stated they though she was mad.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked. She looked at him obviously not planning on answering. Damon sighed and gestured to Carrie to start the car.

"Wait!" a voice sounded. Carrie hit her head on the steering wheel. Scarlett was running toward them not bothered by the rain. She got into the car.

"What? You can't leave me at a stranger's house." She said indignantly.

"Just start the car already!" Damon exclaimed. Carrie scoffed and started the car. She sped down streets listening to Damon, who was giving her directions. They came to a standstill at the beginning of a long straight drive-way lined with pine trees. At the end of the drive-way was a farmhouse. It looked ordinary, if you were a human. Carrie could hear booming music from within the house and what sounded like something (or someone) being dragged over the floor. She narrowed her eyes and parked them in the hood of the trees.

"Okay this is how it's gonna work…" she said. "The vampires go in get Stefan and the humans stay safely in the car… clear?" her voice rang with finality. Scarlett knew better than to argue and nodded. Elena huffed and crossed her arms.

"Crystal." She said.

"Great. Lock the doors!" Carrie said as she and Damon got out of the car and headed toward the house. Carrie did not like what the weather was doing to her hair but ignored it. They got to the front door and Damon banged on the door.

"Pearl! Open this door or I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off!" he yelled. Carrie stood behind him with her arms crossed. The guy from last night opened the door. A small growl escaped her.

"Pearl's not home." The guy said. Damon narrowed his eyes as the guy lent through the door and looked at the canopy of clouds above them. "Hmm. Beautiful weather, not a ray of sun in the sky." He was taunting them.

"Where is my brother?" he hissed leaning as close as he can go; he hasn't been invited in. The man smiled and it sent a shiver down Carrie's spine.

"Billy." He stepped aside without taking his eyes off Damon. Two guys came in dragging Stefan between them; he was gasping and one guy was carrying a wooden stick. Carrie gasped. She tried to get through the invisible barrier but just bounced back into Damon's chest.

"Whoa, I'm sorry." He smiled and there was an evil glint in his eye. "You aren't invited in."

Stefan gasped looking at them with pleading eyes. By now Carrie was boiling.

"Let him go! Now!" she said vamping out. Damon put his arms around her, picked her up and set her aside.

"What she said." he hissed menacingly. The man just kept on looking at Damon, clearly amused. He pulled a woman closer. Carrie gasped at what she saw. The woman had bite marks everywhere. He stroked her cheek.

"Mrs. Gibbons? Never let this bad man in." he said looking into her eyes.

"I'll never let him in." She said dreamily. Then she seemed to snap out of it. Carrie started to walk down the driveway kicking a pond in the process.

"145 years left starving in a tomb thanks to Katharine's infatuation with you and your brother." Frederick smirked. "First few weeks? Every single nerve in your body screams with fire. Kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well I thought your brother might have a taste of that before I kill him. Billy!" the guy stabbed Stefan in his side. "You have a nice day." He said and the door was slammed in Damon's face.

Damon followed Carrie his hand in his pockets. When he saw Elena getting out of the car with the umbrella he started to jog. Carrie followed at a much slower pace. She saw how Elena turned frantic and Damon took her face in his hands and talk softly to her. She moved closer.

"…but I don't know how to get him out." He said letting go. Elena nodded, tears in her eyes. Carrie felt something stir deep within her. She frowned at the feeling. They stepped into the car Damon taking the steering wheel this time.

"We need to go see Alaric." He said as he sped off. Carrie look at him confused.

"He is a vampire hunter." Elena answered her questioning gaze. A giggle escaped Carrie.

"A vampire is friends with a vampire hunter." Another giggle. Damon smirked, amused.

"Hey! Who said anything about friends?" he said looking at her. She just laughed harder. A giggle was heard from the backseat. Soon everyone was laughing. Though anyone could tell it was forced and hard.

_***I*LOVED*YOU***_

They were at the school. It brought back funny memories for Carrie and Scar. But they couldn't laugh or smile, it was too stressful. The humans were seated in the classroom while the vampires were waiting outside for Alaric. After a while Carrie heard footsteps getting nearer and nearer.

"Well don't you look alive?" Damon said rounding the corner where the footsteps came to a halt. Carrie followed him and saw the man frozen in the middle of the hall way.

"You can't hurt me." He said shaking his head in the slightest. Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Oh… I can hurt you alright." He said taking a step towards the man.

"Alaric… is it? We need your help." Carrie decided to step in. Alaric turned toward her and nodded. They walked into the classroom where Elena and Scarlett were sitting. Elena jumped up. Alaric continued to his desk and sat down.

"How can I help you?" he asked. Elena sighed and walked to his desk.

"Stefan was kidnapped… he is in a house. Damon and Carrie are vampires; they can't get in. We need your help." She said looking at the man pleadingly. "I would go but-" she was cut off by Damon.

"Your life is too valuable." He said, leaning on the window railing. He looked at Alaric. "Yours on the other hand is-" Carrie slapped him on the chest. He just smirked.

"Stefan told me about your ring." Elena continued. Carrie frowned as Alaric twisted horrid ring between his fingers.

"What about it?" Alaric said looking up at Elena. Damon cut in again.

"Let's recap. You tried to kill me I defended myself, you _died_ and according to my brother your ring brought you back to life." He squinted pretending to be confused. "Am I uh… Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah." Alaric stood up and walked to Damon. "The part where I try to kill you again only this time I don't miss." Scarlett put her head in her hands. She loathed violence.

"Whoa! Calm down people. Look Alaric, this would mean a lot to Elena." Carrie said putting a warning hand on Alaric's chest. He looked at her through hooded eyes.

"Please Mr. Saltzman. It's Stefan." She pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Elena. It's not my problem." He said. Elena shook her head and Scarlett pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Well it's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help find your wife." Damon said getting up from where he was leaning on the window sill. Everyone looked at Damon, surprised.

"You're lying." Alaric said his voice sullen. Damon's eyebrows rose.

"Am I?" he asked he gestured towards Alaric his eyes glinting with mischief. "Why don't you go ask her yourself?" he paused. "Coward." He said, taunting him.

"Enough Damon. Stop torturing the man." Carrie said putting a hand on his shoulder. Instantly she felt him loosen up. She removed her hand, wow that was weird.

"C'mon girls." He said putting his hand on the small of Carrie's back and walked to the door.

"Alright! Wait." Alaric called after them. Elena turned around looking at him hopefully. "I'll go."

After that they discussed various plans and who will be doing what. Then Carrie mentioned something important.

"Okay, it's all good that we have a plan. But what are we going to defend ourselves with?" she asked pacing.

"Uh, I can help with that." Alaric said awkwardly.

"Well?" she asked. He cleared his throat and opened his drawer. He pulled out a pouch and opened it on his desk. It was filled with various weapons.

"History teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon said taking a look at the weapons in front of him.

'I have you to thank for that." Alaric said.

"What are these?" Carrie asked. "Carrie no!" Damon warned but it was too late. Carrie picked up a dart with the strange liquid in. She screwed the lid open and dipped her finger in so she could taste it. She screamed as it burned her and let the dart fall. She hissed as the wound healed quickly.

"What the fuck was that?" she yelled remembering the horrible burning.

"Oh, that? That's vervain. Why didn't you listen to me?" He said getting the dart from the floor.

"What exactly is that?" Carrie asked indignantly.

"It's a plant that is poisonous to vampires." He said hissing as some of the liquid splashed on his thumb.

"Would you just take the thing from me?" he said to Alaric who was smirking. He took the dart from Damon and threw it in the trashcan.

"You could've mentioned that _before_ Carrie almost burnt her finger off!" Scar exclaimed. This was very hard on her. She hated violence and yet here she was planning an attack on a whole bunch of people. Of course she won't have anything to do with that but her best friend would. She was scared shitless. Then Elena took one of the darts out of the pouch.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Alaric asked. She looked at them as if the answer was obvious.

"I'm going with you guys." She said as Carrie took the dart, very gingerly, out of her hands and giving it back to Alaric.

"No, no, no." Damon said at the same time Carrie said "No way!"

"You'll need me! I'll get in. You can distract them and I get Stefan out." she said her brown eyes looking wide and totally naïve.

"You're going to get yourself killed. You are not going in there." Damon said shaking his head. Scarlett nodded this was no place for a human.

"I'm going." She said persistently. Damon ignored her and went back to discussing the game plan with Carrie and Alaric who was watching the exchange silently.

"So when you get us in, get out as quickly as you can." He said proving to Carrie that this guy in front of her had _some_ good in him even if it is just a little. But it was squashed when he continued. "Because we will want to sneak around as quietly as we can. You'll basically just be in the way." He smirked as his light blue eyes shonewith arrogance.

"Damon it is not the time to be the lone ranger." Elena said. Carrie cleared her throat as to say "Hello? Am I not here anymore?"

"Fine, Elena you can drive the getaway car." Damon said. Carrie chipped in.

"You are not getting in that house." She said firmly.

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here." She said. Wow she really is stubborn isn't she? Carrie sighed and stepped forward.

"Elena. This can be disastrous, okay? We can _lose _someone, you _do_ get that right?" Carrie said sternly. Elena shook her head insistently.

"You won't understand." She said tears in her eyes. Carrie stood there dumbfounded. She wouldn't understand? _She_, Carina Swan, wouldn't understand. She started to heat up when Damon spoke up.

"Oh I understand, I understand. He is the reason you live. His love lifts you where you belong. I get it." He said. Elena got irritated.

"Can you just not joke around for two seconds?" she said her eyes narrowing in frustration. Then Damon lost his cool.

"I can't protect you Elena. I don't know how many vampires are in there." He snapped his fingers. "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off." He continued. "We'll have to be able to get in, get out. We can't be distracted by your safety."

"Or this ends up in a bloodbath none of us are going to walk away from." He said in a deathly serious voice. Scarlett almost burst into tears just then. "Including Stefan." He said his voice almost quivering. Carrie rubbed his back comfortingly. "I know. I get it. I understand" He added softly and turned to Alaric who took a deep breath.

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric said closing the pouch. Carrie shot a warning glance at Scar and Elena and walked out with Damon and Alaric. Scarlett turned to Elena.

"We are going to stay in the car. No funny business okay?" she said taking Elena's head in her hands. Elena nodded and they walked out following the others.

After Damon's outburst he was very quiet. He just stared at the road ahead and Carrie put a hand on his arm for support. He must love his brother. He wouldn't do this if he didn't. Damon looked at her gratefully. He didn't know how he can do this without her. As they decided Alaric wouldpretend that his car had broken down thereby getting into the house and then getting Carrie and Damon inside through the back door. They got out ofthe car and Carrie and Damon walked to the back of the house. They heard everything going down. When they heard the sound of tap water running and a blender being turned on she knew she needed to get ready.

"I'm really sorry but you are going to have to invite friends of mine in." Alaric's voice sounded through the door. It opened and Carrie saw the woman with the various bite marks in her skin.

"Oh I'm sorry, but he isn't allowed in the house." She said in a very sincere tone.

"You'll have to make an exception." Alaric persisted. Carrie was still staring at the bite marks on her skin. She heard a snap and Damon stepped over the dead woman's body. He snapped her neck!

"You are supposed to compel her!" Carrie hissed. Alaric stared at the woman's body.

"It doesn't work that way." Damon hissed back. He stepped through the door but Alaric stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"She's human." Alaric's seethed.

"And I'm not, so I don't care." Damon whispered and Carrie was shocked. "Now get out of here… and get rid of the body." He continued. Alaric rushed out and grabbed the woman's body by the feet and dragged her out of the way. Carrie rushed in and together they set of to look for Stefan.

Back in the car Elena was restless. Scarlett was nervous but she was disguising it by pretending to read a magazine that was in the car. She wasn't even hungry. She looked up when she heard Elena digging in Alaric's supply bag getting out a vervain dart. Scar threw down the magazine.

"Oh no. You are staying right here." She tried to sound firm like Carrie but her voice wavered. They both jumped and gasped when a tree branch fell on the car. Elena made a move to open the car door.

"Elena please. You heard Damon… we can get killed." Scar said in tears. Elena looked at her sympathetically.

"Scarlett, this guy… he is my everything. I can't live without him. You won't understand." Elena said. She put her hand on Scar's for a second and got out. Scar sat there for a moment and then jumped out after her. She caught up with Elena and broke a branch of a tree.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked. Scarlett raised her eyebrow.

"You think I will let you in there alone?" she scoffed. "Please." She sounded a lot more confident than she really was.

Carrie was hiding in the pantry waiting for someone to come and look for the idiot Billy. She finally heard the blender being turned off and the tap closing. _Oh god! Give me strength! _She sent a silent prayer. Carrie heard the handle being touched and opened the door hitting him in the head in the process. She drove the stake through his heart and he turned a sickly grey with veins popping out all over his body. She closed the door to the pantry softly and turned to the door to see Damon waiting for her. They snuck out of the kitchen as quietly as possible.

Elena and Scar was at the house. They climbed over the railing and eased their way towards the door. Scarlett pulled Elena back just as a voice sounded.

_Thank you! _Elena mouthed. Scarlett nodded and gestured with her hands behind Elena. She turned and saw a doorway that led down. They crouched low and ran to it and down the stairs. Scarlett opened the rusty gate and waved Elena in while taking watch. They went down a dark hallway and came to a door of which the glass was old and faded. They could hardly see through it. Scarlett squinted and saw nothing moving beyond the door..

"The coast is clear." She whispered to Elena. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Scar sighed and pulled her elbow back and hit the glass breaking it in the process. She carefully put her hand through and opened the door from the other side. Elena was impressed. They stepped over the threshold and walked down another dark hallway. They stopped at a corner when Scar heard faint music. Elena looked around the corner and saw a guy sitting on a chair with earphones in his ears. While she was watching him he stood up and walked down the hallway… towards them. He saw her and paused. She gasped and he started down the corridor again only this time faster. Suddenly a hand popped out and Carrie stabbed the guy in the neck with a vervain dart. She and Damon came around the corner.

"Are you insane?" he hissed. They just looked at him. Scarlett blew a tuft of hair out her eyes that had fallen in her in the process. She shrugged.

"Well… he's just in there." She said impatient. They rushed to the door and heard panting from the other side. Then they heard voices.

"Thank you…" more panting. It was Stefan. "For trying to help me." His voice trembled.

"He just needed someone to blame…" a soft voice sounded. "Someone to punish." Then Elena burst through the door. She faltered when she saw Stefan hanging from the roof by his hands. There was blood on his chestand he looked awful.

"Elena." He gasped out. She ran to him. "You shouldn't be here."

"Damn right she isn't." Carrie came into the room checking out his wounds.

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Damon said. He flipped a stake and aimed it at the African American kid that was staked to a chair.

"No! Not him." Stefan said still breathing heavily.

"Whatever, let's get you down." Damon replied. He walked to where the ropes were tied to keep Stefan from falling.

"There's vervain… on the ropes." Stefan said still finding it hard to speak."Elena will you get that?" Damon asked quickly getting away from the ropes. He caught Stefan when he came loose. Scar saw how the other kid winced and ran over to pull out the stakes out of his legs.

"Thank you ma'am." He said panting also. She smiled.

"We need to get out of here." Damon said looking down the dark hallway. Carrie draped Stefan's jacket over his shoulders and gently pushed him out the door. Scarlett and Elena supported him.

"Can you get him to the car?" Damon asked Scarlett. She nodded.

"Yeah what about you?" she asked they continued walking as he answered.

"You rescue, we'll distract." He said turning the corner. Carrie and Damon made it to the staircase where the saw Alaric shooting a vampires in the back with a stake. Frederick freaked out and barked orders to everyone telling them where to look. Carrie looked at Damon, panic written all over her face. They stayed quiet and killed another five vampires while Frederick was trying to find them. When Damon saw that the douchebag wasin the hallway he saw his chance. He tackled him only to be pushed against the wall. He finally gained the upper hand and pushed Frederick against the other wall and hit the guy into the wall a few times, he got punched two times and was caught off guard. He gained his sense and threw Frederick on the floor punching him over and over. Carrie saw two guys sneaking up on Damon and thanked her lucky stars her dad made her do karate for two years.

She chopped the one guy in the neck and swept her foot under the other guy. While they were getting up she broke a foot of a chair nearby the one guy got up and she stabbed him. He fell to the ground. The other guy was knocked out cold but she stabbed him for good measure. She was so busy thatwhen she heard a shot she jumped out of her skin. She turned and saw Alaric with a crossbow and a guy in front of him that had a stake sprouting out of his chest. Damon looked at Alaric obviously surprised that he saved him.

"I'm going after Frederick." He said jogging out of the house. Carrie stared after him. Then she thought of Scarlett and Elena out there. With a very angry vampire on the loose. She almost had a seizure.

"I gotta go find Scar!" she yelled as she was running out.

Elena and Scarlett were at the car. Scarlett sighed in relief asthey got Stefan in the front seat andElena took the steering wheel. She turned the key but the car wouldn't start; she turned it again.

"Stefan." She said. Then someone broke the passenger seat's window and pulled Stefan out. Scar threw the car door open and tried to tackle the guy off Stefan. There was a struggle while Elena got out of the car. Next thing she hears was a scream, full of agony. She sprinted to where Stefan was to find him okay. She looked at Scarlett and saw that Frederickhadstabbed her with his stake. She was shuddering and coughing up blood. Frederick sped to Stefan kicking and punching him over and over. He pulled him up and looked Stefan in the eyes.

"This is for Beth-Anne." Frederick said stabbing Stefan in the stomach. Stefan let out a cry of pain. Frederick stabbed him again.

"And this is for the tomb." He said getting ready to drive the stake through Stefan's heart. Elena grabbed a stake.

"NO!" she screamed as she stabbed the man in the back making him gurgle and crumple into a heap. She dropped the stake and fell to her knees. Stefan was groaning in pain.

"Stefan." She said pulling out the stake. His eyes closed and he fell into unconsciousness. "No, Stefan please wake up! I need to get you out of here." Elena heard a twig snap. She spun to see Carrie staring at her dying friend. _No, no, no! _She wailed in her head.

"Scarlett!" she cried rushing to her friend. The brunette was slowly losing consciousness. Carrie's eyes overflowed and she grasped Scarlett's hand.

"Carrie?" Scar muttered. Carrie nodded not trusting her voice. Scar smiled sadly.

"I hoped I would see you before… before." She faltered tears streaming down her face. Carrie wiped them away shushing her.

"No, you will not leave me Scarlett Weber. Please." Carrie gasped through her sobs.

"I'll never leave you Care. I will always be in your heart." Scar mumbled putting her hand on her best friend's heart. Carrie closed her eyes tears flowing steadily. She opened them again when Scar's hand fell limp on her lap. Carrie sobbed and held her best friend to her chest. She heard growling behind her and saw Elena trying to get Stefan to wake up. She looked beyond them to see Frederick stirring. She realized he was the one who had donethis. She gently put Scarlett down and all the while she could feel the anger brewing inside her. She stood immobilized for a while. This shouldn't have happened. Why did Scar come here? Why didn't Carrie tell her to go home? She was boiling with anger and she vamped out. She spun and attacked Frederick just as he stood up. She grabbed a stake that lay on the ground and stabbed him in the stomach.

"You killed her!" she screeched throttling him.

"Who? Your human pet. You should've known she would die!" he choked out. She was so maddened by rage she was surprised when she felt a burning in her veins. She gasped and he smirked at her holding the vervain dart she had in her pocket. She fell to the ground incapacitated. Frederick stepped over her unconscious body and tried to attack Stefan but he jumped up with surprising strength and speed that he caught Frederick of guard. Stefan pinned the man to a tree and started to stab him over and over again.

"Stefan." Elena came running out from behind a tree. He ignored her and snarled, stabbing the man again.

"Stefan!" she yelled pulling on his arm. He turned and snarled viciously at her. Shocked, she took a step backward. He relaxed and let Frederick fall. He was dead. Elena eyed the body on the ground in dismay. Stefan let the branch fall. He looked over when Carrie started to stir waking from her vervain induced sleep. Elena rushed to her pulling her up and dragging the still drugged girl to Stefan. He caught her when Carrie collapsed, but this time from grief and sadness.

"She… She's dead! H-how can that be?" she sobbed into his chest. Elena wiped a tear of her own and gestured for Stefan to hug her. He obliged and he gave her a comforting hug only a brother could give. Just then Damon and Alaric ran out of the trees. The scene in front of Damon confusing. Stefan was standing with his arms around Carrie who was sobbing uncontrollably and Elena was rubbing her back crying as well. Then he looked at their feet. Scarlett was lying, dead, on the ground her brown hair splaying around her.

"Carrie." He whispered. She turned and ran to him and he enveloped her in his arms. Carrie felt as if her whole world was falling apart. She wailed into Damon's chest as he swept her up and carried her to the car. Alaric quickly fixed it. Stefan lifted Scar gently and put her in the trunk. He paused looking at the young girl's peaceful face. This girl's family would never see her again. All because of some maniac. He closed his eyes tight to keep the tears from falling and shut the trunk.

_***I*LOVED*YOU**_

Damon whispered reassuring words in Carrie's ear as they walked up the stairs. She had gone in complete zombie mode. She didn't speak; she just stared in front of her. Damon put her on her feet when they got to the room.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked a little awkward. He's never helpful or anything. She looked at him with vacant eyes. Tears started to pool in them and one rolled down her cheek.

"Can I do anything to make the hurt go away? Please Carrie?" he pleaded with her taking her hands in his. Her eyes sparked.

"I lost my best friend today. I almost lostElena and Stefan today… yes I love blindly and easily. But my heart is tearing out my body right now. I need you to be the best friend. I need you to hold me while I cry… 'Cause Scar can't do it anymore and it is all my fault…" she finally broke down crying. He stepped forward and held her in his arms. Carries knees buckled and they fell to the ground. Damon felt something deep within him. He could sense all the pain he has been suppressing over the last century coming back. A tear slid down his check as he lifted Carrie and carried her to the bed.

He held her the whole night. She cried and cried. Letting it all out. Finally at two PM she quieted. He looked at her tear stained cheeks and promised himself she would never have to cry again. He kissed head and tucked her in. He fell asleep quickly. Holding Carrie as she cried in her sleep.


	8. The Struggle - Part 1

_**Hellooo my readers! I am so sorry for taking so long to update… but my internet decided not to work for six months (most boring months of my life!). But I am back now! So I am very sad about Scarlett… **____** But it is all part of the bigger plan.. **_____

_**So I was browsing youtube and I found this song that I think fits with this chapter… I know I haven't given all the chapter's songs and I am working on it… after a few weeks the songs will be on my profile… **_

_**Ed Sheeran – Autumn Leaves**_

_**Enjoy,  
>Lots Of Love<strong>_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**STRUGGLE**

**PART ONE**

Carrie cracked one sore eye open and closed it again as she was met with blinding light. She squinted and stretched her aching muscles. She sat up to find that she was still in the clothes she wore yesterday.

_Yesterday._

She gasped. And a tear rolled down her cheek. _It has to be a dream. It has to be a dream._Carrie thought over and over as she raced to the bedroom Scarlett was supposed to sleep in to find it empty except for her two brown leather suitcases.

"No." Carrie whispered as she sank to her knees. "_No,"_she said again in denial. Then, she began to sob, feeling overwhelmed by her loss. The door opened and she was scooped up in Damon's arms. He put her down on the couch downstairs.

"C'mon, you need some blood." He whispered as he handed her a glass. Carrie nodded and took a sip. She closed her eyes, savouring the taste, but the tears wouldn't stop. Damon sat down next to her with a glass of his own. They drank in silence. When Carrie was finished, she wanted more, _a lot_more. She stood up and poured herself some more, downed that and poured some more. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Don't overdo it… you don't want to end up like Stefan." Damon said. She froze and turned to Damon.

"What is wrong with Stefan?" she asked putting down the glass. Damon smirked.

"Elena offered some of her blood to him last night." He said taking a sip of his blood. Carrie sat down again with a sigh.

"How is that a problem?" she asked. Damon laughed.

"He is a ripper. Once he starts he can't stop." He said, leaning against the table. Carrie ran a hand down her face. This could be disastrous. Damon had told her about the council. If they found out that Stefan is a vampire…

"But we've got other troubles." Damon said. Carrie looked up. She was filled with dread as she could tell by his tone what he is going to say next.

"What are we going to do with Scarlett? I mean we should probably call her family or something." Carrie sighed and closed her eyes. She hadn't thought about that. What was she going to say to Mrs. Weber? Angela? She put her head in her hands.

"Yeah, you're right. What should I tell them Damon?" she asked_,_ her eyes brimming with tears.

"Tell them she fell in the woods. On a wooden branch or something," He said. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. He hoped Elena had learned something out of this. A human's body is fragile and so is their life. Carrie nodded.

"Okay." Carrie sighed and got up. She didn't want to do this.

She sat down on the bed and pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled down to Mrs. Weber's number, took a deep breath and dialled.

"_Shannon Weber speaking. How may I help you?"_Her second mom's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Weber. It's Carrie. How are you?" Carrie asked, her voice quivering. Mrs. Weber laughed.

"_Well Carrie, we have heard very little from you the past few days. I'm fine thank you dear…you?"_she sounded like she was changing one of the twin's diapers.

"Um, Mrs. Weber can you get the whole family together? I want to tell you guys something. It's about Scarlett." Carrie said, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to do this over the phone.

"_Okay dear. I hope everything is alright?"_Shannon's voice was suspicious. Carrie didn't answer. She heard Mrs. Weber call the family together.

"_We're together Carrie. Tell us what happened."_Mr. Weber's voice sounded through the phone. Carrie held her sobs in.

"Well as you know Scar came to visit me here in Mystic Falls. We…uh went for a walk yesterday-"Carrie choked. "I'm sorry."

She hated this.

"_Please continue."_Mrs. Weber sounded anxious. Carrie couldn't keep the sobs in anymore.

So much.

"She f-fell on a l-loose branch and i-it stabbed her…" Carrie wailed into the phone putting her head in her hand.

"_What? Is she okay?"_Angela's soft voice sounded. Carrie cried harder.

"She d-died in my a-arms." Carrie sobbed. Gasps were heard from the other end and then the crying began. First Angela; then Mrs. Weber.

"It a-all my fault! I s-should've known." Carrie sobbed. Mr. Weber's voice cracked when he spoke next.

"_It could've happened to anyone sweetie."_Carrie sobbed harder. No it couldn't! "_We don't blame you."_He continued and Carrie wailed again. This was the hardest thing she had to do ever.

"She a-always wanted to be buried n-next to Brody." Carrie said. Brody was Scarlett's dead fiancé. He died in the war.

"_C-Carrie, you don't need t-to do this."_Mrs. Weber's voice was raw from crying. Carrie objected saying she needed to and the next part of the conversation was funeral arrangements. They talked about music and people who would talk and the death certificate. Carrie finally said goodbye hanging up. She fell on the bed sobbing again. This was the most horrible day ever. Why couldn't she just accept the fact that her best friend was dead? Carrie would never be able to call her peanut when she is cute. She would never be able to laugh when Scar stuffed her face with food ever again. She sat up and dried her tears.

"I'll get through this." She said to herself, getting dressed. She went downstairs looking for Damon. When she got into the living room there was a figure under a white sheet lying on the couch. Carrie gagged and ran to the bathroom. Damon rubbed her back while she threw the blood from earlier up. She calmed herself down and looked at Damon gratefully.

"We're taking it to the funeral house-"Carrie cut him off.

"No! She wanted to be next to her fiancé… he is buried in Forks." she said standing up and straightening her dress.

"Oh, well how are we going to get her there?" He asked, making a face cloth wet under the tap. He gave it to her and she wiped her face.

"We'll let the funeral home prepare her here and then take her to Forks in a coffin with a plane." She said her eyes downcast. Damon lifted her head by putting finger on her chin.

"I'll be there for you through it all, okay?" he said, pulling her into a hug resting his chin on her head. She nodded and buried her head in his shoulder. They stood like that for a while.

"Let's be on our way then." He said, pulling away and walking out of the bathroom. She waited until he called her saying that Scar was in the car. The morning was spent telling the funeral home workers how to prepare her and making her death certificate. The body was to be transported before they got there. The Webers were going to do the detail in the funeral arrangements. They bought the tickets on line and the next thing they knew was that it was time for lunch. They went downstairs and Carrie got herself some blood.

"I never thought I would have to do this." She said sitting down staring into space. Damon watched silently. She gulped the blood down, closing her eyes sighing at the euphoria. She never got time over the last few days to indulge herself. Now it felt like she couldn't really stop. Carrie quickly put the full glass down; frightened.

"When does the flight leave again?" she asked eyeing the glass full of the red liquid.

"In two weeks." He said as she sighed.

"Of course it is. I'll just go pack so long." She said, walking out. Damon watched her as she went. She was totally out of it. Guess that's what happens when someone close to you dies. He listened as she packed her stuff crying silently. She was keeping it together so she wouldn't have to cry in front of him. Damon sighed, rubbing his eyes; he would have to pack too. He walked up the stairs. When he got into his room she was finished. Carrie was sitting on the bed staring at a photo on her phone. He walked over and she jumped when he sat down next to her. Carrie rested her head on Damon's shoulder feeling completely safe and sound. She sighed and stood up.

"I need to talk to Stefan." Carrie said. Damon frowned at her retreating figure. Carrie quietly walked down the hall to Stefan's room. She reached it to find the door open a crack. Carrie knocked softly and was met with some kind of slurping. She walked in and there sat Stefan with several blood bags on the ground that surrounded him with a half full one in his hand. She narrowed her eyes and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" she scolded like and older sister. He looked up, surprised. Blood was smeared over his face.

"Carrie? What are you doing in here?" he asked throwing the bag down and quickly standing up. He wiped his hand on his jeans, leaving brown red smears on them. She walked closer and grabbed his face. "What have you done? Do you realise in how much danger you are putting Elena in?" she asked and she can see she was pissing him off.

"What do you know? You have only been a vampire what? Three days?" he seethed in her face. "You don't know anything." He said and began to storm out. She grabbed his arm.

"I just wanted to thank you…" she said softly. His expression turned confused. "You killed him… you killed the son of a bitch… you saved who knows many lives…" she whispered. "You gave Scar peace." She said and her eyes burned. His eyes shone with sympathy. He pulled her into a hug and she felt like a little girl again...in the protective arms of her father. He released her.

"You are good Carrie. To the core. I can see that… You bring out things in Damon I haven't seen in at least a century." He said wiping her tears. She nodded and gave him kiss on the cheek. He smiled and walked out leaving her with the mess he created. She rolled her eyes and picked up all the bags she walked out and bumped into Elena. Carrie quickly hid the bags behind her back.

"Hey Carrie… how are you?" Elena asked concerned. Carrie made an awkward gesture with her hand.

"Okay given the circumstances." She said. She smiled anxiously; she wanted to get the blood bags away from Elena.

"What were you doing in Stefan's room?" Elena asked her eyes narrowing.

"Um, I was just… cleaning up! Yeah, your boyfriend is quite messy! Um, I'll just…" Carrie walked away carefully manoeuvring the bags so that Elena won't see them. She sighed, relieved. She walked to the kitchen and threw the bags away. She turned and leaned on the counter rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock. By now it was three PM. She sighed. The day was going too fast. She went upstairs to go look for Elena and found her in the library.

"Hey, want to go to the Grill?" Carrie asked. Elena jumped and dropped the book she was reading. Carrie recognised it as the original copy of Wuthering Heights she was reading a few nights before. She gingerly picked it up and looked at it, smiling.

"Did you put it on the side table? Because I know they don't read the classics. At least, not anymore. " Elena asked. Carrie nodded and put the book back on the shelf.

"I didn't take you as a Classics person…" Elena said. Carrie laughed.

"Believe me! I am in love with Shakespeare and Jane Austen." She said looking at the endless rows of books. "It is one of the things I have in common with my sister, Bella." She added quietly.

"Can you tell me about her? Bella I mean?" Elena asked while getting her coat. Carrie's eyes lit up and she began to describe her like only a sister could.

_***I*LOVED*YOU***_

Carrie was on the plane looking at the Seattle needle looming below them. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She wished she didn't have to do this, but she promised Mrs. Weber she'd be there. Carrie wondered if Angela had called Bella and if she had, whether Bella was coming. Carrie sighed and undid her seatbelt. Damon took her hand while they were leaving the plane to go get their luggage.

"I still don't get why you dressed up." Damon said as they waited for the last bag. Carrie rolled her eyes.

"I need to go quit my job. I can't go in there dressed in jeans and a T-shirt!" she said, amused by his ignorance when it came to fashion. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded something like; "I still don't get it."

She nudged him playfully. Damon laughed and pulled her to his side. Carrie leaned her head against his chest and felt completely comforted. Damon grabbed the suitcase as it went by them. He said he had a friend in Seattle who had left him a car in the parking lot.

They got to a beautiful old Porsche and a little man with beady eyes waiting for them. Without a word he shoved the keys into Damon's hand and walked to a beat-up old Mercedes next to them and he drove off, backfiring the car in the process.

They put their bags into the trunk and Damon sped off to the firm Carrie worked at. He parked in front of the building and Carrie got out and walked into the building. As Damon watched, he caught a curtain moving in the second floor. He saw a freckled face peering at him from above. Once he made eye contact, she closed the curtains hastily. Damon was smirking when Carrie came back.

"What's got you all smirking?" she asked as she put on her seatbelt. He pointed to the second floor window where the freckled face was now holding a number to window gesturing wildly for him to call her. Carrie's eyes narrowed and she was overcome with a feeling she never experienced before. Bloodlust. She wanted to rip the redheaded girl's throat out. And then she did something she knew she would really never forget and never do again. She grabbed Damon by his collar smashed her lips against his. He wiped his tongue along her lower lip and she gave him permission. They made out in the car while the poor girl watched. Carrie pulled away and shot a pointed glance at the girl on the second floor who was now glaring at her. Carrie laughed when they pulled away.

But the feeling still pestered Carrie as flustered as she was by the kiss.

_***I*LOVED*YOU***_

She woke up to Damon laughing. Carrie looked at him questioningly. He gestured to the sign which wasn't cleaned up yet. She smiled. It reminded her of Scarlett and her pranks. Damon grabbed her hand and she gripped it tightly.

"Wait, we need to go see my sister." She said gesturing for him to turn into the dirt road. He frowned behind his sunglasses. He was still trying to figure her sister out. What she was didn't make sense but he forgot about that. Carrie realised the sun was shining. She laughed and pushed the button for the roof to come down. Carrie laughed again.

"What's the joke?" Damon asked smiling. She was acting all carefree taking of her yellow sandals and standing on the seat with her arms out laughing.

"The sun is shining!" she laughed again. This was a side of her he hadn't met yet. He stopped at a huge house with a lawn that can only be described as a meadow. He got out of the car while Carrie was putting her sandals back on.

Damon walked to her door and opened it for her. She kissed him on his cheek and strolled to the beautiful white house. She was stopped by two huge wolves. Damon ran to her and stood between the wolves. Carrie patted his arm and stepped forward speaking to the wolf.

"Wow Jake! I'm hurt you don't recognise me." she said feigning hurt. Damon stepped forward again.

"Don't be stupid Carrie! These things obviously don't understand you." He said looking at them wearily. The russet coloured wolf barked and it sounded eerily like a laugh. He bounded into the woods and a few moments later a huge teenage boy strolled out.

"What the fuck?" Damon cussed. Carrie rolled her eyes and ran over to the boy, hugging him. Damon was left with the grey wolf. They watched each other obviously not trusting one another. Carrie was walking back with the boy's arm draped around her shoulders.

"Who's this? He isn't gay is he?" the boy asked. Damon scoffed knowing what he was referring to.

"Please dog. That guy needs to get his head ripped off." The boy raised his eyebrows and offered his hand.

"Jacob Black." He said. Damon gripped his hand and shook it.

"Damon Salvatore." He smirked. The grey wolf growled. Jacob waved her off.

"Can it Leah." He said. The she-wolf rolled her eyes and bounded into the woods and didn't come back. Carrie watched her go with a smile.

"I remember her! She was Sam's girl wasn't she?" she asked as they walked to the house her arm linked with Damon's. Jacob rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Um, yeah she was. But he left her for her cousin." He said continuing to rub his neck. Carrie stopped walking. She looked at Jacob incredulously.

"Ooh, drama." Damon chirped. Carrie slapped him on the chest.

"It's a wolf thing." Jacob explained. Carrie knew instantly what he was talking about. She remembered how he looked at Renesmee. It looked like he would do anything, be anything for her. She sighed and walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. It was opened by Rosalie. Damon almost chocked on his own spit.

What. The. Fuck.

Carrie giggled and nudged Damon in the side.

"Hi." Rosalie said coldly. "Come on in!" she faked friendliness when Esme came down the stairs. Damon frowned; were all these vampires ridiculously gorgeous. Carrie walked in and gave Rosalie a hug to which the blonde reacted by slowly returning it.

"Hello Esme. How are you?" Carrie asked as she bounded to the caramel haired woman. Esme laughed when Carrie gave her a kiss on the cheek. Carrie didn't know what has gotten into her. She was happy and she shouldn't be. Her best friend died. But then she thought;

_Would Scar want me to be unhappy…? No she would want me to live my life to the fullest._

She blinked away her tears and pulled Damon forward.

"Esme, this is Damon. Damon this is Esme." She introduced them. Damon smirked and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you dear." She said letting go of his hand. Carrie saw how Jacob kept stealing glances at the glass wall. She turned to Damon, pretended to fix his collar and whispered so low even the other vampires couldn't hear her.

"Act human." She turned when she heard the whooshing of air and saw her sister jumping over the river with Edward following closely with Renesmee on his hip. They landed on the shore and Bella let out a tinkling laugh; her skin sparkling beautifully in the sun. Edward touched her cheek and kissed her softly. Carrie smiled and waved to him through the window. He beamed and said something to Bella that made her turn. Carrie felt Damon tense behind her at Bella's still blood red eyes. Damon put his arms around Carrie and pulled her to him. Bella narrowed her eyes and sped into the living room.

"Carrie!" the brunette yelled running to her sister. Carrie giggled and wriggled herself out of Damon's grasp. They hugged and laughed. Edward walked in still sparkling. Which, by the way, was freaking Damon the hell out and it took a lot to do that. Esme seemed to read his mind and closed the curtains. They all stopped sparkling and looked like normal pale people.

"Damon! This is my sister Bella." Carrie said pulling him closer. Damon smiled and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard quite a lot about you." He said. Bella hesitantly took his hand. He started at the cold temperature but got over it. She smiled revealing ultra-white rod straight teeth. He smiled in return showing of his teeth as well. Bella laughed and pulled the guy with brown red hair forward.

"That's funny, because I've never heard of you before… then again I only see my sister once in a while." Bella said beaming as she hugged her sister again.

"Damon this is my husband Edward and my daughter Renesmee." She said it with so much love. It was obvious she loved these two unconditionally. Edward shifted the baby to his other hip and held out his hand smiling warmly and his butterscotch eyes sparkling with love that was obviously directed at his family. Damon took it. Carrie walked towards Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned towards the baby.

"Hello Renesmee! How is my favourite little niece?" Carrie asked taking the little girl from her father. Renesmee giggled and looked at her aunt with intelligent eyes. Carrie's eyes widened when her niece spoke and threw a glance at Bella.

"But I am your _only_niece, Aunt Carrie!" she spoke without hesitation and in a beautiful soprano voice. Damon looked at her with tenderness Carrie had never seen before. She smiled.

"Of course! How could I forget?" she said to the little girl in her arms, kissing her cheek. Renesmee's giggle sounded again. She pointed to Damon with open curiosity in her big brown eyes.

"Who is the handsome man, Aunt Carrie?" Everyone laughed except for Renesmee who kept her curious expression in place.

"That is Damon. He is my… friend." Carrie said looking at Damon. He stepped forward and took one of Renesmee's little hands, he gave it a ginger kiss and her cheeks took on a pink colour.

"Nice to meet you, Renesmee. May I say, you are a beautiful maiden." Carrie giggled with Renesmee this time. Bella smiled and looked at Edward. He smiled back. They were glad Carrie found someone who was good for her. Scarlett told them about what Bret had done. Bella could feel herself getting angry all over again but she relaxed quickly when Renesmee giggled again. This time she was in Damon's arms. He was tickling her while she begged him to stop.

Carrie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Damon was a natural with Renesmee. He was sweet and you could see Renesmee had him wrapped around her little finger. She liked him too. Then, she almost got tackled by a white and black blur.

"Hi Carrie! How are you?" Alice asked giving her a peck on the cheek. Carrie laughed and gave the pixie a hug. Bella told her how good a friend Alice was and she loved the girl even though she didn't know her so well.

"Oh alright… that reminds me. I have to tell you guys something." She said and a cold hand rested on her shoulder. Carlisle was standing next to her, smiling warmly.

"Let's go to the dining room, I'm sure we can fit two more in." He said ushering her and Damon into the dining room where Rosalie and Emmett were waiting. Emmett stood and shook Damon's hand, grinning mischievously. Carrie gave him a kiss on the cheek and they sat down.

"Carrie would you introduce our guest?" Carlisle sat at the end of the table with Esme and Edward on his side. Carrie cleared her throat.

"This is Damon Salvatore. He knows about vampires because his uncle was killed by one and he wanted to investigate…he found out by accident." Carrie quickly made up a story. Everyone looked at Edward and he nodded. Carrie found it weird, but chose it ignore it.

"So you wanted to tell us something Care?" Bella asked leaning forward so that she could look her sister in the eye.

"Oh, yeah…" Carrie took a deep breath. Her voice was shaky when she spoke. Damon grabbed her hand underneath the table.

"You know how Scarlett was visiting me in Mystic Falls?"

They all nodded. Carrie continued. "Well, on the first day of her visit, we went for a walk into the forest. S-she tripped and fell on a loose branch." Carrie had tears streaming down her face. "S-she died from excessive b-blood loss." she began to sob. Esme covered her mouth with her hand and looked at Carlisle who looked just as shocked as she did. Bella started to sob dry sobs into Edward's chest. Damon pulled Carrie into a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly. When something pulled on the hem of her dress, Carrie looked down to see Renesmee looking up at her with those wide brown eyes. They were shining with tears.

"Why are you crying Auntie Carrie?" she asked and Carrie sobbed harder picking the little girl up and put her in Carrie's lap. "Don't cry…" Renesmee said touching the tears on her aunt's face.

"Your auntie Scarlett isn't coming back sweetheart." Bella had to admire her sister's tenderness at a time like this. Despite being so young, Renesmee's eyes overflowed and a tear made its way down her little face. She touched it in surprise.

"But we still love her and she will always be in our hearts…" Carrie said wiping the tear away. Renesmee nodded and put her head on her aunt's chest. Carrie took a deep breath to calm her.

"This brings me to the second thing. Would it be okay if Damon and I stay here while we're in Forks?" she asked rubbing Renesmee's copper hair slowly, lulling her to sleep. Everyone nodded. Then Emmett spoke up.

"I know! I if beat Bella in arm wrestling you can't stay. If she wins you can stay all you want." He said with mischief shining brightly in his eyes. The whole Cullen family groaned. Carrie could see that Damon wanted to challenge Emmett himself but that could not happen. She pinched his thigh under the table to remind him. Damon sighed; defeated. Emmett stood up and gestured them to follow him. They walked out the back door and Carrie saw a big boulder with pieces of chipped of stone lying all around it. Bella stood opposite Emmett and gripped his hand in Arm Wrestle fashion. Carrie compared the size of Bella's arm with Emmett's. About five of Bella's could fit in Emmett's. Carrie lifted an eyebrow.

"No matter how many times we do this-"Bella pushed his arm down without effort. "I win every time…" Bella said. Emmett grunted in frustration hit the boulder with his fist. It groaned and broke down the middle.

"So, looks like you'll be staying here then… I didn't know why we doubted it." Alice said. She frowned and her eyes turned hazy. Carrie looked at Alice, frowning and remembering when Edward said that Alice knew things. Was this what he had meant? Damon walked to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh sorry… I was just seeing something." Carrie looked at Alice in confusion. "I can see the future. It is a talent… anyway. I don't think Bells is ready to attend the funeral." Alice said. Carrie nodded her previous thought proved correct. She turned to Bella putting her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" she asked. Bella sighed and gestured to her red eyes.

"But you can put the contacts in! You can't miss Scarlett's funeral!" Carrie yelled indignantly. Damon took her hand and squeezed. She took her hand out of his to gesture wildly.

"Carrie, I am a new born vampire! I can't get near humans without wanting to rip their throat out. I have to hold my breath when you give me a hug!" Bella said angrily. Carrie was shocked. She knew her sister was a vampire but no-one had said in it in so many words. Bella's red eyes looked as if they were on fire.

"I'm sorry Bells… I didn't think of that." Carrie said softly. Bella's eyes softened.

"I really want to go. I really do, but it's just such a big risk." She said rubbing her throat as if it burned.

"Can you come visit her after the burial?" Carrie asked her eyes downcast. Bella nodded.

"Of course I can. She was my sister from another mister! How could I not say goodbye…" Bella laughed but her throat was scratchy. Carrie hesitantly stepped forward with her arms out. Bella took a deep breath and hugged her older sister tight. Carrie put her chin on the brunette's head.

"I love you Belly Bear," She said and kissed her head. Bella laughed and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Carrie Cat," They both giggled at the old nickname. Rosalie came to them and linked her arm with Carrie's. Carrie looked at the other blonde woman with surprise. Rosalie just smiled at her and Carrie knew they will be great friends. No words were needed.

"C'mon let me show you where you will be sleeping," Rosalie said pulling Carrie to the house. "Emmett, babe, will you get their luggage?" Emmett walked around the house.

When he got to the corner he yelled. "Fuck! This is the most beautiful car I've ever laid my eyes on!" he rounded the corner with such haste he almost broke the wall. Damon laughed and went after him with the keys.

"I'll check it out later," Rosalie said.

"You like cars?" Carrie asked her. Rosalie laughed.

"That's an understatement," She said and they both laughed. They walked up the stairs and to down a long corridor. At the third door they stopped. Rosalie opened the door and revealed the most beautiful room Carrie had ever seen. The colours and furniture was in soft pastel hues; it made it look like a princess's room. Carrie giggled and turned to Rosalie.

"Who decorated this house? This room?" she asked. Rosalie laughed and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Esme did. She is excellent and she doesn't go overboard, everything is just right. Plus she has decades of experience," She said, looking at the room with loving eyes. Carrie plopped down on the other chair and continued to look at the room in wonder.

"This is artwork! It really is beautiful. I don't think I will be able to sleep in that bed!" Carrie exclaimed. Rosalie laughed again. Just then the door opened to reveal Damon and Emmett with the luggage, laughing their asses off. When Damon stepped into the room, he looked just as impressed as she was.

"Wow," was all he could say. Rosalie stood and walked towards Emmett. He put the suitcases down and left the room.

"Isn't this the most beautiful room? I don't know what I was expecting but this… there are just no words…" Carrie said, feeling the silky smooth comforter. They both laughed when he tackled her onto the bed. He started to tickle her and she laughed uncontrollably. He stopped and she laid her head on his chest. She felt so safe here, in his arms. She kissed his jaw and he laughed as it tickled him.

"No way!" Carrie laughed looking at him incredulously. He shook his head.

"That, my dear, is the only place I am ticklish," He said and she had to laugh. It sounded so weird coming from him. It was like they were brother and sister. Carrie smiled and leaned her head on his chest again. They laid there in comfortable silence and looked out the huge window that covered most of the wall opposite the bed.

They watched as the clouds rolled in and it started to rain. He felt Carrie sigh and Damon could almost feel how the rain affected her mood. He knew that playful Carrie would not be there to be seen for a while. Suddenly, he felt warm wet drops on his chest and he realised she was crying. She sat up looking at the rain pouring. Damon watched as she let her hair down and walked to the bathroom, tears streaming down her face all the while.

Carrie couldn't shake the lust. It clawed at her throat and she felt sorry for any human that might cross her path. She shook the thought. This town was full of people she loved she was not going to kill any one of them. She sighed as she rubbed her face with a cloth. It didn't help. All she could hear was Jacob's steady heartbeat downstairs pumping blood into his body. Sweet, rich, red liquid that would quench her thirst. She closed her eyes and felt the veins popping out under her eyes and her gums started to hurt. She was breathing heavily.

"I need to get out of here…" she hissed to herself. She saw the window and didn't look before she jumped. When her feet touched the ground she was off. She sped through the forest hoping it would clear her mind. But it didn't. It only made it worse. She stopped when she heard hushed voices and sighing. She took a deep breath.

Blood.

She stalked to the direction the sound came from. Carrie stopped when she heard a female voice speaking.

"Oh…Oh… Charles… we shouldn't," Carrie's eyes narrowed when she heard Siobhan's voice. Kissing sounds were heard.

"Who will know?" a man's voice sounded. Carrie almost snorted. Charles Newton? This guy was a piece of work. She stepped out from behind the trees. Siobhan's legs were wrapped around Charles's waist and they were making out profusely. Carrie crossed her arms and cleared her throat. Their heads snapped up.

"Carina?" Charles asked. Carrie ignored his question. She saw the vein in his neck beating rapidly. She could almost taste the blood. Siobhan's voice broke through the blood induced blur.

"What are you doing here?" Carrie turned to the girl with the bleached blonde hair. Would anyone miss this bitch?

To hell with it.

Carrie lunged for her throat and sank her elongated teeth into the soft sheet of her skin. Siobhan let out a strangled scream and quickly went limp. Carrie dropped her body and turned to Charles whose eyes were ready to bulge out of his head. Carrie walked to him and he didn't even make a move to run. His mouth opened but no sound came out. She sank her teeth slowly into is skin. This time she was going to savour it. She drank slowly putting a hand over his mouth to silence his screams. When his movements turned sluggish she realised what she was doing.

She was busy devouring her old best friend.

She dropped him and he passed out. Her hands were shaking. She looked at them to see that they were soaked in blood. She was horrified but at the same time she still felt the uncontrollable need. She quickly straddled Charles's stomach and drank him empty. When she was done she threw her head back and groaned at the complete bliss of the warm liquid sliding down her throat. Carrie heard a twig snap and quickly jumped and turned into the direction it came from. A man was standing staring at the bodies of Siobhan and Charles. Carrie heard how his heart lurched and she attacked. One word was blinking in her head drawing her attention and now she was acting upon it.

_Blood._

_**Next on I LOVED YOU:**_

"**Has that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?" Damon taunted Stefan. Carrie came up behind them and took a gulp from a glass and shoved in Damon's hand. He looked at her incredulously.**

"**It has for me. Now if you would excuse me…" she said and walked to the Mayor and his wife. She smiled and held out her hand.**

"**What the hell?" Damon asked his eyes narrowing as she laughed throwing her head back.**


End file.
